the end of this story
by Uchiha Shira Aoryuu
Summary: bukan final chap, mianhae..- -"
1. kembali ke awal

**Sasuke's pov**

Malam ini tetap saja hening, yang bisa ku dengar hanya hembusan angin dan binatang malam yang menyanyi untuk menghiasi gelap malam. Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara langkah kaki atau suara klakson mobil yang bersahutan. "membosankan", ucapku pada bintang. Tapi percuma, bahkan bintang pun tidak mau ku ajak bicara dan memilih untuk menutup dirinya dengan awan hitam.

Ku ambil sebatang rokok yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sampingku. Ini mungkin rokok terakhir yang akan kuhisap hari ini, karena kulihat sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk sisa batang rokok yang kuhisap malam ini. Malam ini? ya memang sudah kebiasaanku menghabiskan sebungkus rokok dalam satu malam. Setidaknya, aku senang dengan kebiasaanku ini.

Selesai dengan urusanku, aku kembali ke bawah. Sebelum aku ketahuan kakakku, lebih baik aku segera pergi tidur. Tetapi baru saja aku mau menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba ada yang menghadang jalanku.

"belum tidur, sasuke?" tanyanya.

"_cih! ketahuan.."_ batinku, "apa pedulimu, aniki?" aku balik bertanya untuk membela diri.

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku.." tegasnya.

Menyebalkan, seandainya orang ini tidak lebih tua dariku, pasti aku sudah menyuruhnya enyah dari hadapanku.

"kau tahu aku belum tidur kan?! dan sekarang aku mau tidur!" jawabku dengan nada agak tinggi.

"merokok lagi?! sudah kubilang untuk tidak merokok lagi, kan!!" katanya dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

"tenang saja aniki, aku akan menuruti semua perintah-"

"perintahku kan, sasuke? aku bosan dengan ucapan bodoh yang selalu kau ulang itu.."

Aku diam, memang yang dia ucapkan benar. Semuanya..

"kalau begitu jangan pernah melarangku lagi, itachi.." kulewati saja tubuh yang dari tadi berdiri di depanku.

Tak ku pedulikan lagi wajah yang sudah siap meledak itu. Dia pasti sudah bosan 'melabrakku' seperti ini, tapi mungkin karena aku ini keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki dan bisa ia ajak bicara, maka dari itu dia sangat peduli padaku.

Sedih, itu jawaban jika ada yang bertanya apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Tapi aku tahu, kesedihan ini tidak bisa menyaingi rasa sakit yang dirasakan itachi. Rasa sakit, perih, terluka, karena sang adik tidak menganggapnya. Aku bisa lihat dari air mukanya sekarang.

"oyasumi, aniki.." kataku sambil menutup pintu kamar. Dan tinggal menunggu hari esok yang membosankan.

**Normal's pov**

Pagi hari di kota konoha. Terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang memanasi mobilnya dan bersiap untuk pergi sekolah. Sebenarnya hal itu dilarang, tapi sayangnya semua itu tidak berlaku bagi keluarga uchiha. Keluarga yang disegani oleh semua penduduk kota.

"aniki, aku berangkat!" teriaknya pada seorang pria yang dari tadi menunggunya di depan pintu. "hati-hati, sasuke.." balasnya.

**SMA 90 Konoha**

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, turunlah seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan dan bermata onyx dengan kulit putih pucatnya dari mobil tersebut. Baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya di lorong sekolah, beberapa orang siswi sudah mulai histeris ria menyambut kedatangannya.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink terus memanggilnya, "kyaa!!! Itu uchiha-sama, uchiha-sama" bersama temannya yang berambut kuning panjang. Seolah tidak mendengar semua 'kicauan' itu, dia tetap berjalan dengan tampang stoic-nya.

"_teng tong teng tong"_

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Semua murid duduk manis ditempatnya masing-masing.

Greek!! "slamat pagi, anak-anak" seru seorang pria kekar berambut putih. (bukan kakashi, tapi jiraiya. Kakashi silver loh..).

"anak-anakku yang maniiss,,, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.."

keributan langsung melanda kelas tersebut.

"tenaang,,!! dia berasal dari kota suna, jadi kalian harus akrab dengannya,ya.. yak, bocah! Kau boleh masuk sekarang" serunya pada anak yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Masuklah seorang lelaki berambut kuning cerah, bermata biru langit, dan berkulit karamel, sangat indah semua perpaduan itu.

"OSH! Halo semua!! Namaku uzumaki naruto, salam kenaal…" sapanya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"wah, manis ya..manis.." seru para siswi dan sambutan penyesalan dari para siswa.

Sang guru memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan acara pekenalan tersebut.

"nah, naruto. Kau duduk di…. Ah! Sebelah uchiha.."

merasa namanya disebut, uchiha yang dari tadi hanya menoleh keluar jendela menengok ke arah depan kelas dan terkejut melihat orang yang ada disana.

"_Dia… gawat!!" _sasuke pun kelihatan gugup.

"tak apa kan sasuke, lagipula kau juga butuh teman baru, kan??" Tanya si guru.

". . . Hn." Balasnya singkat.

"silahkan naruto.." ucap jiraiya yang dibalas ucapan terima kasih oleh naruto. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

_**10.00..waktu istirahat**_

"hai teman sebelah.." sapa naruto. Yang dipanggil (oleh YME) *author di tendang* hanya melirik sebentar lalu membuang muka. Menimbulkan semburat-semburat urat pada kening naruto.

"hey, aku menyapamu baik-baik kan, SASUKE?!" ucap naruto kesal.

"Hn, dobe?" balasnya.

"kau, kenapa masih memanggilku dobe, temee?!" teriakkan naruto membuat seisi kelas menoleh.

-siiiing-

"HUWAA…..!!!!! BOCAH BARU ITU MENYEBUT UCHIHA TEME!!!!!!" ributlah kelas itu.

Naruto kebingungan dan hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis. Sasuke mulai risih dengan keadaan itu. Kemudian dia menarik tangan naruto dan membawanya keluar kelas. Setelah lumayan jauh mereka berjalan, naruto menarik tangannya.

"hey, teme! Kenapa tarik-tarik sampe jauh dari kelas gini sih?!" Tanya naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya.

"kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya sasuke dengan tampang stoic-nya.

"aku? Aku mau sekolah!" bela naruto.

"aku serius, dobe!" kata-kata sasuke sukses membuat naruto agak gentar.

Diam tak ada yang bicara..

"a, aku,, aku.."

"KENAPA NARUTO !!!"

"JANGAN TANYA AKU, SASUKE !!!"

Sasuke terdiam, dia terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut naruto. Dan tidak mengerti maksud ucapan naruto.

"dobe, kau.. apa maksud-" Kata-katanya terhenti.

Dia mematung ketika melihat mata biru indah naruto tergenang oleh air. Dia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Dia panik.

"tak apa teme, aku mengerti jika kau tidak suka melihat aku ada disini.."

sasuke kaget. Perih sekali rasanya ketika dia mendengar naruto berkata seperti itu.

"_kenapa, kenapa bicara seperti itu?"_ batin sasuke.

"kau bisa menganggapku tidak ada kan, teme?"

"_itu sulit, mustahil, naruto.."_

"Oh ya! Aku lupa, kita bersebelahan ya? Nanti aku minta pada jiraiya-sensei untuk menukar tempat duduk ku dengan yang lain saja, biar kau tidak terganggu, Hehe…"

"_jangan! Aku tidak mau!"_

"eh, tadi juga maaf ya aku membentakmu.. aku memang bodoh! Sampai-sampai mataku kemasukkan debu begini, pasti ini karma karena membentak keturunan uchiha..hahaha….!!"

"_jangan tertawa, aku mohon jangan tertawa seolah kau tidak terluka.."_

"ya sudah, aku mau melapor ke jiraiya-sensei dulu ya, Jaa~"

"_berhenti, tolong berhenti... akh!! Kenapa suaraku tidak mau keluar??"_

Sayang, naruto sudah menghilang. Dan kini sasuke hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Akh..!! SIAL…!!" erangnya sambil menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya.

**Naruto's pov**

Sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong, aku terus memikirkan hal yang terjadi barusan. Aku tak percaya kalau sasuke sangat tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Sebenarnya ini hanya perkiraanku, tapi tadi sasuke benar-benar terlihat membenci aku.

Padahal aku kesini ingin menolongnya. Ah! andai saja dia tidak sebenci itu melihatku pindah kesini, mungkin aku bisa mengatakan semua. Semua yang aku simpan selama ini, akan aku lampiaskan semuanya. Dan untuk saat ini, hatiku sudah sakit. Sakit yang sampai membuatku menangis seperti ini.

"huh! aku memang cengeng, haha.. kalo si teme itu melihat pasti dia memarahiku, hahaha….. hik, hik, hiks, hiks, hiks, emm.. duuh,, kenapa gak mau berhenti sih?? Hiks, hiks…….. huwe…!!! temee…"

Aku terduduk di lorong sekolah sendirian. Beruntung, tidak ada yang melihatku menangis cecugukan seperti ini. Kalau sampai ada yang lihat, pasti mereka bertanya dan mau tidak mau harga diriku juga bisa jatuh nanti..(TT.) ya sudahlah,, lebih baik aku tenangkan diriku lalu menemui jiraiya-sensei.

**end naruto's pov**

**Di kelas mereka..**

"ma, maaf.. kalau boleh aku tau, namamu siapa?" tanya naruto pada anak yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"oh,, kenalkan! namaku sai.." jawab anak itu. Anak yang mirip sekali dengan sasuke, sampai membuat naruto gugup.

Lelaki yang bernama sai itu, sangat kontras sekali menurut naruto(?). Kulitnya yang seputih salju, rambutnya yang hitam pekat, dan mata onyx yang sangat tajam namun sangat terlihat lembut. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya tampak berbeda dari sasuke. Dan naruto sangat menikmati pemandangan yang menyejukkan itu. Tanpa sadar dia terus memandangi wajah lelaki salju itu.

"ehm.. naruto?" teguran sai membuyarkan lamunan naruto.

"eh,eh, a, apa?" tanya naruto seperti orang linglung.

"hahaha…. Tidak, tidak, kau lucu sekali..!" seru sai.

"ha? Lucu apanya?". Kebodohan naruto mulai muncul.

"hm.. ya, kau sangat manis…" lagi-lagi senyumnya yang di keluarkan.

Ucapan sai kali ini benar-benar membuat naruto bingung. Apa sih maksudnya?! Pasti itu yang sedang di pikirkan naruto.

"_dia bilang aku manis??"_ pikir naruto.

" _Manis.."_ naruto mulai menangkap pikiran-pikiran aneh.

"HAH?! MANIS..!!!" naruto berteriak dengan frekuensi 500.000 hz.

"iya manis, memangnya kau baru mengerti?" sai agak geli dengan tingkah naruto.

"memang sih aku baru mengerti…" ucap naruto lesu.

"hey, anak baru! Tadi kau kemana dengan uchiha itu?" tanya lelaki dengan rambut berwarna merah hati.

"eh?! tidak,, oh iya! Kalau boleh aku tau, kau siapa?" naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"aku sabaku no gaara, ketua kelas disini.." ucap gaara datar.

"tato di keningmu,, manis sekali... cinta." Tunjuk naruto.

"…… ini,, Kau mau menukarnya dengan 3 luka di pipimu itu?" tanya gaara sambil mengelus pipi kiri naruto.

"eh? Memang bisa ya?? Bagaimana caranya?" naruto menatap gaara lurus dan heran.

"minta saja, tapi mungkin akan ada banyak kontra yang muncul.." gaara mengatakannya dengan sumringah kecil.

"oh.. tapi,, tidak usahlah, aku suka dengan luka ini.." naruto nyengir.

Greek!!!

"hoo.. sasuke, kau dari mana saja? Anak baru ini asyik loh.." tanya lelaki dengan segitiga merah di pipinya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Dia seolah hanya memfokuskan otaknya pada bangku yang biasa ia duduki. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi naruto yang agak kaget melihat kedatangannya.

"sasuke, maaf ya! Kata jiraiya-sensei aku harus bersabar sampai besok. Soalnya dia bilang lebih baik pindah saat aku sudah mulai akrab dengan yang lain.." jelas naruto dengan nada yang agak pelan.

Ucapan naruto berhasil membuat sasuke terhenti. Terkejutlah dia mendengar yang barusan ia dengar. Bukan karena marah, tetapi sebaliknya. Kesenangan tiba-tiba dia rasakan memenuhi hatinya. Dia mulai memikirkan sesuatu (yang nista) *author ditusuk sasuke*. Ingin sekali dia menghabiskan sisa-sisa jam sekolah bersama naruto. Berdampingan seperti ini, berdekatan seperti ini. Tapi sayang, nama 'uchiha' bertengger manis dalam dirinya. Sehingga dia hanya bisa mengungkapkan kesenangannya dengan,

"Hn."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dengan balasan singkat sasuke yang sudah biasa diucapkannya.

"kau mengusir naruto, sasuke?!"

Bagai mendengar petir di siang hari. Jantung sasuke nyaris berhenti berdetak. Siapa berani mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya seumur hidup itu? Bagaimana kalau naruto salah paham? Lancang sekali. Tapi suara ini, sasuke kenal suara ini.

"memangnya kenapa, sai?" sasuke berusaha tenang.

"tidak, hanya saja jika kau ingin naruto menjauh darimu, aku akan menerima naruto di sebelahku..!!" ucap sai tegas.

DEG!!

Kemarahan memenuhi hati sasuke. Ingin rasanya dia menebas orang ini dengan kusanagi miliknya! Sayangnya, pedang itu sedang terpajang di tembok rumahnya. Dan tidak mungkin seorang uchiha menunjukkan emosi hanya gara-gara perkataan seperti itu.

Melihat sasuke yang tak bereaksi apa-apa, naruto semakin yakin kalau sasuke benar-benar membencinya. Hal terbaik yang harus dilakukan naruto saat ini adalah,,, menjauhi sasuke.

"bo, boleh sai?" tanya naruto agak ragu

"tentu saja! Aku bahkan seratus kali bisa menerimamu lebih baik daripada orang lain..!!" seru sai.

Naruto diam. Untuk sesaat dia belum bisa memilih. Namun dia memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"bagaimana dengan teman sebelahmu?" tanya naruto.

"suigetsu? dia sempat akrab dengan sasuke, jadi pasti dia tak keberatan.." jelas sai.

"oh, baiklah.. ne, sasuke! aku duduk dengan sai saja deh..hehe.." naruto mengambil tasnya dan menaruhnya di sebelah sai untuk kemudian duduk disana.

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat punggung itu menjauhinya,, dan menghilang. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah, menangis dalam hati.

"_bahkan untuk berdua selama beberapa jam saja,,, tidak bisa…"_ batin sasuke.

** #$%^&*(??)**

**Di atap rumah uchiha,**

Seperti biasa, sasuke selalu duduk dan menghabiskan setengah malamnya di atas sana. Mungkin hanya tempat itu yang bisa sasuke percaya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Dia mungkin agak gila, tapi memang itulah keturunan uchiha. Lebih baik berbicara dengan tangan sendiri daripada harus berbicara dengan orang lain.(bahkan deidara saja tidak pernah mengajak tangannya berbicara..)*chidori author*

"jangan hanya berdiri disana, kalau mau kesini, cepat!" kata sasuke.

'wah! Kau hebat sekali.." puji pria yang sedang berdiri di belakang sasuke.

"tapi sayang, kau terlihat bodoh jika memegang benda itu." Itachi mendekat dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

"jangan merasa kau itu selalu benar.." jawab sasuke tak mau kalah.

"kau kenapa? … Sedang terluka? Ceritakan saja padaku.." ucap itachi dengan jiwa ke'kakak'annya.

"sudah kubilang, jangan merasa kau selalu benar!" sasuke mulai geram karena kakaknya tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan.

Itachi menatap sasuke, kali ini dengan tatapan prihatin. Dia paham benar jika otouto-nya ini sedang sedih, terlihat dari sorot matanya. Dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dan mulai berbicara.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sampai kacau begini, tapi jika kau merasa hilang saat sesuatu itu hilang, maka temukanlah apa yang membuatmu hilang, lalu simpan di tempat yang mudah kau ingat, agar kau tidak lagi kehilangan.." ujar itachi.

Hening, sasuke tertegun mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Kenapa kakaknya bisa mengucapkan hal sesulit itu? (padahal gak susah) *jitak author* Bahkan sasuke belum paham benar apa yang di ucapkan kakaknya barusan. Sepertinya hari ini banyak yang sulit di pahami sasuke.

"maksudmu?" tanya sasuke heran

"jangan sampai kau hilang.." jawab itachi.

"kenapa aku 'hilang'?" sasuke makin bingung.

Itachi kembali terdiam. Dia menatap ke arah langit dan tersenyum kecil.

"karena kehilangan.." jelas itachi.

"kehilangan?" sasuke benar-benar bingung.

"sudahlah! Kau bodoh sekali, sasuke.. sana tidur! Ku ambil ini !!" itachi mengambil bungkus rokok yang tergeletak di depannya dan memasukkannya ke kantong celana.

Karena sasuke 'kalah' oleh kakaknya, dia hanya menurut dan pasrah ketika sang kakak mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"tampaknya kau harus mengulang dari awal, sasuke.." ucap itachi.

sasuke pun mulai berpikir,

"_hilang, karena kehilangan. ketika itu hilang, temukan apa yang menyebabkan hilang, simpan agar tidak hilang, lalu mulai dari awal…"_

muncullah sumringah kecil di wajah sasuke, dia paham sekarang.

**Tuberculosis..**

*tinju author*

**Tbc**


	2. belum bicara

Gyaa!!! gyaa!!! gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen…

maap kalo chapter yg 1 tempatnya salah dan lupa…;(

maklum ya, ini fict pertama shira, jd masih awwam…(-_-")

buat senpai-senpai yg udah flemin, (yg namanya tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu namun tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saya)*menyembah senpai2* shira ucapin,

arigato gozaimasu bangeettt….

shira seneng di fict shira yg pertama ini udah ada yg kritik.. jadi shira bisa introspexi deh….makasih once more..^^v

Tapi kalo masih ada2 yg salah, maklumin ya.. *bersimpuh*

**Chapter 2**

**Author: **shira kusanagi (masih awwam.. jadi masih butuh saran2 dari pembaca semua..)

**Disclaimer: **om masa-kishi, yang lagi di jepang.. semoga dia ingat padaku..(ketemu aja blum pernah..)

**Warning: **shoAi, gaje, chara ded, agak konyol dikit-lah..

**Pairing: **tetep sasunaru, sainaru, mungkin masih nambah lagi..

Shira-kus present..

Terererererererereret…….

(happy read..)

**the end of this story**

**SMA 90 Konoha**

"Pagi, sai..!"

Naruto menyapa sai yang baru saja tiba di bangkunya. Bahkan dia tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi sai untuk bernafas sejenak.

" Ah! hh.. pagi juga, hh.. naru.." sai ngos-ngosan.

"Kau kenapa, sai? wajahmu pucat?" naruto sok jadi dokter.

"Hh.. hahaha..!! hh.. wajahku memang pucat, naru.." jelas sai masih ngos-ngosan.

"Eh?! Iya ya..hehe,, gomen.." naruto sok jadi bodoh.

"Aku memang mudah capek, hh.. jadi setiap habis menaiki tangga, aku harus mengatur nafasku, hh.." ucap sai masih saja ngos-ngosan.

"Oh, begitu.." naruto sok ngerti.

Pip!

(Naruto: "Tunggu dulu.. tadi sok dokter, lalu sok bodoh! sekarang sok ngerti! apa maumu, hah?!"

Author: "Err… santai saja, naru-kun..^^a itu kan hanya embel-embel.. tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul seenak kumismu?"

Naruto: "Aku mau protes!"

Author: "Ha?! jadi kau memotong cerita hanya untuk protes?"

Naruto: "Memangnya kenapa?! aku tidak terima dibilang bodoh!!"

Author: "Siapa yang bilang kau bodoh naru-kun..?"

Naruto: "Memang belum, tapi di cerita ini aku pasti jadi orang bodoh, kan?!"

Author: "Haah~….kau 'kan memang bodoh.."

Naruto: "Apa kau bilang?!"

Author: "Ah! ti, tidak, tid-.."

Naruto: "Hyaah…!!! rasenshuriken!!!"

Author: "Gyaaa….!!! ampun..!! kalian para tokoh 'kan hanya bertugas menegurku jika aku mulai mengacau..!! toloong..!!"

Yang lain: *hanya menengok sebentar* "ganbatte naruto.."

Author: "APPUAAH….?!")

Plok!

"Ampun deh, pagi-pagi gini nyamuk udah pada berisik..!" naruto seperti menangkap suara-suara tidak penting.

"Nyamuk? tapi disini tidak ada nyamuk.." mata sai mengelilingi kelas.

"Iya sih, tapi tadi seperti suara nyamuk.." naruto heran

"Sai, kenapa nama sekolah ini harus 90?" tanya naruto.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku juga tidak tahu maksud authornya apa.. tapi kalau dibaca jadi sma go konoha, kan?" jelas sai.

"Ooh.. tapi aku rasa masih ada arti lain bagi si author.." naruto sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekati telinganya perlahan,, hangat..

"Dobe,"

"Uwaa..!! te, teme! apa sih tiba-tiba?" terlihat naruto masih agak canggung.

"Tasmu jatuh dan menghalangi jalanku, dasar dobe!" jelas sasuke.

"Hah!! jangan sok jadi raja ya, teme! itu tasku! terserah aku dong!" naruto melawan.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, yah.. kalau kau ingin tasmu ini ku injak, aku dengan senang hati melakukannya.."

Brrg!!

"Huwaa…!!! tasku, bukuku, tempat pensilku,,, heh!! teme!! jangan kurang ajar ya!!"

"Salahmu sendiri, usuratonkachi!"

"Ghaaa…..!!!! awas kau, baka temee!!!!" naruto bersiap mengeluarkan kunai dari seragamnya.(?)

Sebagai lelaki salju, sai merasa berkewajiban untuk segera mendinginkan kelas yang sudah seperti neraka ini.

"Sudah, sudah naruto.." pinta sai.

"Huh! kau beruntung, teme! kali ini kau kulepaskan.." seru naruto.

"Cih! orang bodoh sepertimu selamanya tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." kesombongan uchiha keluar sudah.

"Gyaaaa!!!!!!!"

Jadilah kelas itu ricuh-ria di pagi hari.

_**13.44.59 hampir waktu pulang..**_

"Kerjakan tugas itu bersama kelompok kalian! kumpulkan hari Senin ke pak RT kelas ini, ya!" perintah guru pelajaran tersebut sambil meninggalkan ruang kelas.

_(teng, tong, teng, tong)_

"Baik, sensei.." jawab para murid kelas itu.

…

"Hiks,,hiks,, kenapa aku harus dengan teme itu??" naruto terlihat rapuh.

"Tidak apa naruto.. kau kan sekelompok denganku juga!" sai coba menghibur.(satu kelompok ada tiga orang)

"Terima kasih, sai.. kau baik sekali.." naruto masih rapuh(?)

Namun dibelakang sana ada yang mendengar pembicaraan tersebut. Dan dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai uchiha di injak-injak oleh makhluk itu.

"Aku tidak sudi sekelompok dengan orang sepertimu, dobe!" timpal sasuke dari tempat duduknya.

"Ka,kau..*menengok dengan gaya patah-patah* kau bicara apa, hah?!" naruto tersulut lagi emosinya.

"Kau hanya akan merepotkanku nanti." ucap sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak sudi!! teme!!" balas naruto.

"Sudahlah.. bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas ini besok?" tanya sai sang snowboy. (bukan snowman=spidol)

"Dimana?" naruto tertarik dengan ucapan sai.

"Rumahku. Dekat dengan sekolah kok, jadi nanti kalian aku jemput di sekolah" jawab sai.

"Jam berapa?" tanya naruto lagi.

"Sekitar jam 10, mau?" ucap sai.

"Osh!" teriak naruto dengan jempolnya.

"Sasuke?" sai masih menunggu pendapat yang seorang lagi.

"Hn." balasnya sangat singkat sambil bertopang dagu menghadap jendela.

Naruto dan sai hanya bisa sweatdrop karena tidak tahu pasti apa jawaban dari uchiha yang satu ini. Namun mereka mengartikannya 'ya'.

**#$%^&*(??)**

_**Keesokan harinya**_**…**

Terlihat seorang lelaki sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning yang senada dengan kuning rambutnya dan celana jeans biru tua. Sambil membawa tas selempang berwarna biru muda, memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal berwarna biru langit, dan di atas kepalanya, ia mengenakan topi berwarna biru. Sangat fresh!

Dia terlihat sudah berada di tempat itu selama 2 menit. Tampaknya sedang menanti teman yang belum kelihatan sedari tadi.

Tap..tap..

"Ah! sa-" dia tampak semangat.

"suke.." dia tampak lesu.

"Hn, dobe." balas lelaki yang bernama sasuke itu

"Ghaa,,, namaku naruto, teme!" geram lelaki itu yang ternyata bernama naruto.

"Hn." balas sasuke singkat.

"Dasar miskin kata!" ejek naruto.

"Mana sai?" tanya sasuke yang tampaknya juga mencari orang yang sama.

"Entah, dia belum tiba." jawab naruto.

Tak terasa, naruto agak kagum dengan penampilan sasuke hari ini. Dia mengenakan cardigan putih dan di bagian dalamnya kaos berwarna biru kehitaman. Celana jeans yang berwarna abu-abu semakin menambah kesan 'dingin' sasuke.

Namun di sisi lain, sasuke tak kalah mengagumi naruto. Dia tak menyangka kalau naruto bisa bergaya seperti itu. Sambil mengepalkan tangan, dia menahan keinginannya untuk tidak berlari ke arah naruto dan memeluknya.

Untuk beberapa lama kemudian mereka hanya berdua di tempat itu. Karena naruto tidak betah, dia mencoba untuk memulai percakapan. Walau dia yakin, tidak akan berakhir manis.

"Emm,, teme." panggil naruto.

"Hn." singkat sasuke.

"Teme." naruto tidak puas dengan tanggapan sasuke.

"Hn." masih singkat.

"Teme." naruto terus mencoba.

"Hn." sasuke tetap singkat.

"Teme." naruto,, ah! author kehabisan ide.

"Hn."

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Tem-"

"Apa dobe?" akhirnya sasuke menyerah.

"Hehe..!! aku menang!" sombong naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya sasuke.

"Sai kenapa belum datang, ya?" naruto mulai bosan.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku akan datang kemari satu detik sebelum dia datang, dobe." jelas sasuke.

"Huh! sok keren!" cela naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya agak bingung dengan perubahan sifat sasuke. Dua hari lalu sasuke membentaknya karena tidak suka dengan kepindahannya ke sekolah itu. Tapi kemarin, sifatnya berubah 359,99 derajat. Dia kembali jadi seperti sasuke yang memusuhi naruto. Ya memang sih, dia selalu memusuhi naruto. Tapi ini beda, ini seperti sasuke yang baru bertemu dengan naruto.

"Kau, apa masih memikirkan hal itu?" tanya naruto dengan nada rendah.

"Hal apa?" sasuke balik bertanya.

"Dua hari lalu.." ucap naruto lagi.

"……"

"Kau masih ingin tau?" tanya naruto penuh keraguan.

"….. kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawab." ucap sasuke.

"Hah? kenapa?" tanya naruto heran.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati naruto. Menatap mata biru langitnya lurus dan mengelus pelan rambut naruto.

"Agar kau tidak berisik lagi, dobe.." jawab sasuke setengah berbisik.

Naruto agak setengah sadar mendengarnya. Dia baru mencerna kata-kata sasuke setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Dan saat itu juga dia merasa terbakar api murka.

"Ghaaaa!!!! sialan kau temee!!!" naruto meraih tangan sasuke yang sedang berada di atas kepalanya. Lalu menghempaskan tangan putih itu ke sisi kirinya, dengan kekuatan super kyuubi.

Buaakk!!!

"_Eh, 'buaakk'?? suara apa itu?"_ batin naruto heran.

Samar-samar terdengar suara rintihan kecil, tapi terdengar jelas di telinga naruto.

"Akh.." rintih sasuke.

Rupanya naruto tidak sadar (atau mungkin ceroboh) karena tangan sasuke yang ia hempaskan sekuat tenaga, ternyata 'bersentuhan' dengan pagar beton sekolah mereka yang tepat berada di sisi kirinya.

"Gyaaa…!!! te, teme, teme! kau tidak apa-apa??" teriak naruto panik.

"Aww!! jangan remas tanganku, dobe!!" bentak sasuke.

"Gyaa!! gyaa!! ma, maaf teme.. aku tidak sengaja..!!" kepanikan naruto membuat matanya berputar-putar.

"Akh! sial! pikir-pikir dulu kalau mau pakai kekuatan seperti itu!! Kau tidak lihat tembok ini?!" protes sasuke.

"Ma, maaf, maaf.. aku tidak sengaja.. refleks, teme.." ucap naruto sambil mengipasi(?) tangan sasuke.

"Sepertinya beberapa tulang jariku ada yang retak.." jelas sasuke.

"Gyaaah!!!! ayo ke rumah sakit!! jangan! ke gopli!!(?) eh, ke puskesmas!! tidak-tidak ke posyandu saja!! Oh iya! ke-"

"Naruto!!" teriak sasuke. menghentikan ocehan-ocehan naruto yang ngaco.

"Apa? apa?" tanya naruto yang sudah mulai gila.

"Ruang kesehatan sekolah sudah cukup. Lagipula hanya retak biasa." jelas sasuke sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Biasa apanya?! Ayo cepat kita kesana!!" perintah naruto.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di ruang kesehatan.

"Aww!! pelan-pelan, dobe!" amuk sasuke.

"Iya, iya!! kau jangan banyak bergerak!!" tegas naruto.

"Bahkan digerakkan saja masih terasa sakit." sasuke mengeluh kecil.

"Maafkan aku, teme.. aku sungguh bodoh.." naruto merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kau memang bodoh, dobe!" jawaban telak dan maut oleh sasuke.

"Iya makanya! aku minta-"

Kata-kata naruto tak bisa dilanjutkan. Ucapannya terhenti saat telunjuk sasuke yang dingin menyentuh bibir manisnya.

"Sudah cukup minta maafnya.." pinta sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.. mungkin 2 minggu ke depan aku sudah pulih." jelas sasuke.

"Tapi aku mau menebus kesalahanku.." naruto memohon sambil memegang telunjuk sasuke yang tadi menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu." jawab sasuke.

"Aku menolak.." tegas naruto.

Perlahan sasuke memperhatikan tatapan mata naruto yang menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Hh.. baiklah. Sampai jari-jariku sembuh, kau harus menjadi tanganku. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak pernah melewatkan satu huruf-pun dari apa yang diucapkan guru.." sasuke mendeskripsikan kehebatan tangannya.

"Glek! ba, baik.. aku janji.." naruto bisa merasakan tangannya sedang menangis sekarang.

Tanpa terasa, sedari tadi sampai detik ini tangan naruto masih memegangi tangan sasuke. Naruto yang sadar akhirnya melepaskan tangan sasuke dan memalingkan mukanya yang mulai memerah.

"Aku janji, aku akan menebus kesalahanku ini.." ucap naruto.

"Tak kusangka, kau benar-benar merepotkanku, dobe.." sasuke berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Ukh! ucapanmu menusukku, tahu!" ucap naruto sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Sudahlah! sai sudah menunggu di depan.." sasuke mulai mengaktifkan wajah stoicnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau- ahh!! sasuke, tunggu!" naruto mengejar sasuke.

_Di POT..(place of tragedy)_

"Naruto?! sasuke?! kalian kok dari dalam sekolah? sasu, tanganmu kenapa??" tanya sai kaget.

"Sai! kenapa kau lama sekali?!" protes naruto.

"Maaf, tadi aku mengantar kakakku ke kantornya.. Tapi sasuke, tanganmu.." sai memegang tangan sasuke yang di perban.

"Tidak apa, hanya luka kecil." jawab sasuke.

"Bisa nulis?" tanya sai.

"Tidak, tapi ada tanganku yang lain.." ucap sasuke sambil melirik naruto.

Yang dibicarakan hanya bisa memainkan jari a la hinata.

"Hehe..!! aku yang menyebabkan tangannya begitu, jadi-"

"Biar aku yang menggantikan naruto!" tegas sai.

Membelalak-lah mata naruto dan (terutama) sasuke. Ingin rasanya sasuke menghajar orang ini, setelah kejadian –oper tempat duduk- dua hari lalu. Namun sebelum sasuke mengeluarkan sharingannya, naruto sudah menolak pernyataan tersebut. Membuat sasuke membatalkan niatnya.

"Tidak usah, sai.." tolak naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak kalah rajin dengan sasuke, kok.. kami sering diibaratkan 11-12.. jadi menulis bukan masalah bagiku" jelas sai.

"Tidak.. aku mohon, sai. aku sudah berjanji untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Dan aku akan menepati janjiku.." naruto menatap lurus sai.

Sai hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tahu, naruto pasti tidak akan mau menerimanya saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu.. Ayo! kita ke rumahku sekarang.." ucap sai.

"Ayoo!! teme, cepat!!" seru naruto.

"Hn." balas sasuke.

Terlihat oleh sasuke, naruto dan sai sedang asik berbicara. Mereka tidak menyadari, sebuah seringai licik muncul di wajah sasuke.

"_Misi selesai.."_

**Tubercolosis**

*tendang author*

**Tbc**

Ye!!ye!!ye!!

Akhirnya chapter 2 udah selesee…

Gimana, gimana?? Jadi lebih baik, gak?? Atau.. malah lebih buruk??

Kalo ada yg salah, tolong beri petunjuk yaa…. *menyembah reader*

Oh iya, naruto itu pake kacamata gaya.. dia gk minus atau plus qo.. apalagi plus-minus,, hahaha…!!!XD

shira cuma mao berbagi imajinasi, karena menurut shira naruto dengan gaya seperti itu sangat kereenn!!!

Kyaaaa…!!! *joget pake pom-pom*

Shira ucapin makasih banget yg udah baca.. trus udah beri kritik dan saran.. juga yg udah review.. pokoknya makasih bgt, deh!!

Sampai ketemu di chapter 3..


	3. yang terjadi dulu

Halo minna….!!

Akhirnya shira menyelesaikan chapter 3 juga..Kalo shira pikir-pikir,, saat ini gak ada yg dipikirin.. ya sudahlah, kita lanjutkan ke cerita saja yoo…Oh iya! sebenernya shira dari chapter awal mo ngucapin, Makasih banyaaak…. Buat temen shira! Untuk namanya, hamba Allah, alias tak perlu disebutin.

Hehehe…dia juga baru buat cerita sama kaya shira kok.. tapi dia udah bantuin shira dalam mempublishkan cerita shira ini.. Maklum, shira kan masih hijau..*disorakin*

Dan tragedi2 yg terjadi selama pempublishan chap 1 dari cerita shira ini, shira bener2 udah repotin dia..-_-" Tapi untung, cobaan itu berhasil kita (especially shira) lewati..

Gyaaa!!! qo malah jadi sesi curhat??

Lanjut ke cerita!!

**Chapter 3**

**Author: **Shira kusanagi.. kawaii….:)

**Disclaimer: **om Masa-Kishi dooong…masa kishi moto?? (lho?! beneran yg kishimoto, kan??)

**Warning: **shoAi, gaje, chara ded, dan agak konyol.. tapi di chap ini rada sulit bikin hal yg konyol..

**Pairing: **tetep SasuNaru, SaiNaru,

Shira-kus present

Tererererererererett….

(happy read, ya..)

(lebih banyak dialog, biar gak terlalu penet bacanya..)

* * *

**The end of this story**

* * *

"Teme, kau tidak penasaran dengan alasanku pindah kesini??"

"Apakah itu penting bagiku?"

"Ya sudahlah kalau memang tidak penting.."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, dobe."

"Eh, kau mau tahu??"

"….."

"Karena aku ingin menolongmu, hehe…"

"….. dari apa?"

"Penyakitmu.."

"Aku tidak sakit, dobe."

"Huh! sok keren!! Lalu siapa yang batuk sampai mengeluarkan darah di toilet waktu itu??"

"Memang apa yang bisa kau perbuat? Membelikan paru-paru baru untukku?"

"Itu dilarang, teme.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku masih belum tahu, tapi kurasa dengan kepindahanku kesini, keadaanmu jadi lebih baik.."

"Kau benar, dobe. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada tanganku ini."

"Glek! yang itu tak perlu dibicarakan lagi, lah…"

Siang hari di kota Konoha. Namanya juga siang hari, terik matahari pasti sedang terang-terangnya memanggang daerah itu. Tapi terik ini tampaknya tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi pemuda pirang itu, hatinya kini sedang mendung. Ditambah dengan ucapan maut temannya barusan, dia yakin jiwanya kini tengah terombang-ambing di tengah banjir bandang disertai badai petir dalam sukmanya. Padahal, dia membuka pembicaraan itu untuk mengambil hati sang teman, karena dia ada sedikit permintaan untuknya. Tapi itu malah membuat keyakinan dirinya ciut.

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Temee.."

"Hn."

"Temeee…"

"Apa dobe?!"

"Kau,, aku,, nanti,, pulang,,"

"Bicara yang benar!"

"Ugh! nanti kau pulang naik apa??"

**Sasuke's pov**

Segera aku menghentikan langkah. Kutengok Naruto yang berada satu langkah dibelakangku. Terlihat semburat-semburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto. Tampaknya, setengah mati dia menanyakan hal barusan. Lucu sekali tingkah bodoh laki-laki yang sedang kulihat ini, dasar dobe.

"Mobil. Dijemput kakakku disekolah." jawabku.

"O, oh.." jawaban dobe seperti orang –sok- paham.

"Kenapa, dobe?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha mencari tahu maksud lelaki pirang ini.

"Ah..!! ti~dak.. a, aku, aku bo-leh.. ik-"

"Kau mau menumpang?" tanyaku to the point tanpa maksud apapun.

Jleb! Jleb!

Tampaknya sang author pun ikut merasa tertusuk mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. (karena author termasuk 'tebengers' pada masa-masa dahulu). Bagaimana dengan Naruto?? bukan hanya jantung, tetapi harga dirinya pun ikut tertusuk hingga meninggalkan luka yang menganga. Itulah pemandangan yang sedang kulihat saat ini, dua orang bodoh tergeletak tak bernyawa di tengah jalan. Memang apa yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"A, a, aku 'kan tidak bilang begitu!" elak Naruto setelah dia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan." kuputuskan untuk membalik badan.

"Eh! oh! teme! tunggu! aku belum selesai bicara!" Naruto benar-benar seperti orang kehilangan arah saat itu. Aku jadi sedikit prihatin.

"_Kami-sama… harga diri atau harga kaki??"_ batin Naruto.

"Lalu?" kutolehkan kembali kepalaku.

"Emm.. a, aku, aku,,, dompetkutertinggaldirumah,temeakutidakbisapulang!" jawab Naruto dengan nada super cepat.

Hening sejenak. Sebenarnya aku sweatdrop saat itu. Kenapa ngomong gak di spasi gitu, sih? aku tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir Naruto. Maklumlah, aku kan dari Uchiha jadi tak begitu paham tentang masalah harga diri Naruto -seorang rakyat biasa- yang sepertinya baru saja ku 'injak-injak' tanpa perasaan bersalah. Biarlah, memang aku peduli.

"Hn. kalau begitu cepat." kuteruskan langkahku.

**End Sasuke's pov**

"Eh.. terima kasih, teme..!!" Naruto melihat secercah cahaya kehidupan di depan sana.

"_untung teme tidak mengejekku.."_ batin Naruto.

Kasihan Naruto, andai saja dia tahu bahwa diamnya Sasuke saat ini karena statusnya yang terlalu tinggi. Bahkan Naruto tidak sadar kalau ucapan –menusuk- Sasuke barusan murni dari dalam jiwa dan kepolosannya sebagai konglomerat.

**Flashback**

"Terima kasih, Sai.." ucap Naruto.

"Dou ita, Naru.." Sai tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tadi ke sekolah naik apa?" tanya Sai pada Naruto.

"Aku di antar pamanku, Iruka-san.." jawab Naruto.

"Teme! kau tadi naik apa? aku tidak mendengar apa-apa saat kau datang.." Naruto sok bergaya detektif.

"Aku diturunkan kakakku di depan jalan dekat sekolah." jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu.. Oh iya..! nanti aku mau naik bus! agar terbiasa dengan daerah sini.." ujar Naruto tidak penting sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hati-hati ya, Naru..! maaf, ya.. aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini.." kata Sai sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Jaa~ Sai..!" Naruto melambaikan tangan, dibalas ayunan kecil telapak tangan Sai.

Setelah beberapa langkah Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan Sai, lewatlah seorang anak kecil sambil membawa segenggam uang di tangannya. Memang sih pemandangan yang tidak penting, tapi Naruto jadi teringat akan sesuatu setelah melihatnya. Dan Naruto mungkin akan berterima kasih pada anak itu karena telah menyadarkannya sebelum dia mengalami hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya.

"_Kira-kira,, aku bawa duit berapa hari ini, ya??" _batin Naruto sambil merogoh kantong celananya.

"_Eh,eh,eh, kok dompetku tidak ada?!" _Naruto pindah merogoh tasnya.

"_Gyaa!! aku lupa!! masih di tempat tidur!! _panik Naruto.

"_Bagaimana inii?!"_ jiwa Naruto meringis.

**End of Flashback**

**Naruto's pov**

"Sasuke!". Kulihat seseorang disana memanggil teme. Dari kejauhan, tampang orang ini sudah bisa kulihat dengan jelas. Wajahnya yang amat cantik dihiasi dengan sepasang mata lentik yang menggoda. Tapi dari penampilannya, jelas bahwa dia ini laki-laki.

"Eh? dia kakakmu, teme?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk pria tadi yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil.

"Hn."

"Waah..!! mirip yaa…" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumanku.

Jarak kami berdua dengan mobil Sasuke hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Kulihat makin dekat, aku jadi tambah kagum! Hebat sekali keluarga Uchiha. Selalu memproduksi wajah-wajah eksklusif dengan ketelitian tingkat tinggi seperti kakak-beradik ini. Lho? kok jadi ngomong hal aneh, sih?! Segera ku usir jauh pikiran barusan saat kami sudah berada di depan mobil Sasuke.

"Sasuke! tanganmu kenapa?!" dia segera menyentuh lembut tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kecelakaan kecil.." jawab teme dengan tampang stoic-nya yang sok keren.

Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke. Takut-takut kakaknya akan membakarku dengan amaterasu. Firasat aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba, tapi bisa kurasakan keberadaannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Sasuke! aniki tidak suka melihatmu terluka begitu!" perintahnya.

Dia pun menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada orang lain yang sedang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Biarlah,, aku memang sering di nomor duakan setelah Sasuke. "Sasuke, siapa ini..??" tanyanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ah.. kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. aku teman Sasuke.." aku menunduk memberi salam.

"Aku kakak Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Itachi.." balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Wajah memang mirip, tapi sikap orang ini ribuan kali lebih baik daripada teme.."_ batinku.

"Ah! begini Itachi-san.. aku boleh menumpang, tidak? hehe.." kucoba bertanya to the point sambil menggaruk kepala untuk menghilangkan kesan kaku.

"Tentu saja! aku senang sekali, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke-"

"Ehem! lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, aniki.." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan kami.

Aku kaget melihat perlakuan Sasuke pada kakaknya.

Helloo!! Dia itu kakakmu lho?? tidak sopan sekali memotong pembicaraan kakaknya semudah itu tanpa perasaan dosa. Kalau aku jadi Itachi, pasti Sasuke sudah kuremas dengan susano'o.

"Baiklah.. silahkan Naruto.. Oh iya! panggil aku Itachi-nii saja, ya.." pinta Itachi.

"Baik, terima kasih Itachi-nii.." ucapku. Aku salut dengan kesabaran yang dimilikinya. Dia masih bisa tersenyum untukku,, hiks..

**End Naruto's pov**

Selama perjalanan, Naruto dan Itachi asik berbicara. Melupakan Sasuke yang sedang terdiam di sebelah Naruto.

"Naruto, nanti malam ikut makan malam di rumah kami, ya.." kata Itachi.

"Eh?! tidak apa? aku kan baru mengenal Ita-nii.." jawab Naruto yang jadi sok akrab.

"Santai saja.. teman Sasuke berarti temanku juga. Dan sepertinya kalian sudah kenal cukup lama, ya.." Itachi tersenyum.

"Kok Ita-nii tahu?" Naruto heran.

"Kau bilang dulu kau tinggal di Suna, kan? sepertinya selama aku dan Sasuke tinggal di Suna, aku pernah melihat kalian berdua bersama.." jawab Itachi.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah. Membuat Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Ba, baiklah.. nanti aku datang. Tapi aku tidak tahu rumah Sasuke dimana.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lagi untuk menunjukkan kalau dia bingung.

"Nanti kau ku jemput. Sekarang rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu! yang temboknya berwarna oranye.." Naruto menunjuk sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang semuanya berwarna oranye. Kecuali pagarnya, yang berwarna biru.

"Silau sekali, dobe." ketus Sasuke.

"Huh! terserah aku dong!" balas Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Naruto pun membuka pintu mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana.

"Terima kasih banyak.. Sasuke, Itachi-nii,," naruto melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa~ naruto.." balas Itachi. Mobil itu pun menjauh.

**#$%^&*(??)**

**Malam harinya..**

"Sasuke, aku mau menjemput Naruto, kau mau ikut?" teriak Itachi.

"Tidak. kau saja sendiri." balas Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

"_Lama sekali dia dandan.. jadi selama ini, Naruto yang jadi pikirannya.."_ batin Itachi.

Pip!

(Sasuke:"Jangan pakai kata seperti itu, memangnya aku wanita?"

Author:"Kyaahahaha….!! Sasuke ini, ternyata kau sama saja dengan Naruto, yaa.. meributkan hal yang tidak penting.."

Sasuke:"Aku hanya tidak suka."

Author:"Aah..! Naruto juga begitu kok! sampai-sampai dia memotong cerita seperti ini... kyahaha..!"

Sasuke:"Cih! author bodoh."

Author:"Syalalala..lala..lala..."*dansa a la Mr.3*

Sasuke:"Akan ku selesaikan dengan jurus baru."

Author:"Itu juga kata-kata Naruto yang- APA?!"

Sasuke:"Amaterasu!"

Author:"Gyaaa!!! tolong!! hentikan Sasuke!"

Yang lain:*sambil membaca majalah*"Lanjutkan perjuangan Naruto, Sasuke.."

Author:"Gyyaaaa!!!!!!")

Tut!

Sebelum Itachi menuju ke arah pintu, dia mematikan radio yang sepertinya mulai menyiarkan hal-hal aneh. Dia lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dan segera menuju ke mobil.

"Sudah pergi, ya?" Sasuke menengok ke luar jendela dan melihat mobil kakaknya meninggalkan halaman rumah Uchiha.

"Sial! aku harus pakai baju apa? haruskah aku memakai dasi? Ah! aku ikuti gaya aniki saja.." Sasuke benar-benar kerepotan saat ini. Baru pertama kali ini dia terlihat sangat memperhatikan penampilannya hanya untuk acara makan malam.

Semua ini, kerepotan ini, kepanikan ini, kegugupan ini, ini semua karena dia. Dia yang berkali-kali membuat Sasuke kehilangan 'kesadarannya' sebagai Uchiha. Uchiha yang tidak pernah memperhatikan masalah-masalah kecil, Uchiha yang tidak pernah tertawa karena sesuatu yang bahkan dianggap lucu oleh orang sedunia, Uchiha yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya, Uchiha yang tidak pernah merasa takut, dan segala ke'stoic'an lain yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha.

Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Naruto 5 tahun lalu, segalanya berubah. Walau hanya 2 tahun Sasuke mengenal Naruto, tapi segala hal yang pernah Naruto lakukan, ucapkan, tidak pernah ia lupakan bahkan sampai saat ini, dia sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke ke dalam sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah bisa di pecahkan misterinya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke marah jika ia mendengar Naruto di sakiti, Sasuke tertawa jika melihat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya atau memanyunkan bibirnya, Sasuke menangis jika Naruto tidak mempedulikannya, Sasuke ketakutan jika tiba-tiba Naruto menjauhinya. Segala perasaan yang membuat Sasuke bahagia sekaligus menderita. Pada saat itu, Sasuke memang agak sulit untuk mengendalikan perasannya. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, Sasuke pun bisa mengatur emosinya, tapi ia tetap tak bisa mengendalikan hatinya, lucu.

"Hk! ohok! ohok!"

"Sial- ohok! ohok! ohok! ohok!!"

Sasuke mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya dan mengelap mulutnya yang bewarna merah. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha menahan batuk darah itu keluar dari tenggorokkannya.

"Sial!! kenapa harus sekarang, sih!! untung tidak mengotori baju.." gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke itu, dia terkena penyakit radang paru-paru sejak umur 11 tahun. Dan sejak mengetahui hal itu, Itachi memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha karena disana ada dokter penyembuh. Walaupun dia sadar, penyakit itu memang sulit disembuhkan. Tentu saja Naruto tahu hal ini. Karena yang membawa Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan saat tiba-tiba penyakitnya kambuh adalah Naruto. Dan seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke pindah tanpa pamit.

"Sasuke.. kami sudah datang.." teriak Itachi dari bawah.

Teriakan Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia menyembunyikan handuk itu di dalam keranjang dan segera merapikan pakaiannya.

"Iya! aku segera kesana." balas Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir kembali. Kenapa disaat-saat dia sudah tidak peduli pada keadaannya, Naruto muncul di hadapannya. Tadi siang, Naruto bilang dia pindah ke Konoha utuk menolongnya. Tapi itu semua mungkin sudah terlambat bagi Sasuke. Karena Sasuke merasa penyakitnya sudah sampai pada batasnya. Ditambah kebiasaannya merokok tiap hari dan tindakan bodoh lain Sasuke yang dia perbuat untuk mempercepat kematiannya. Tapi kenapa? Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan menyalakan kembali api 'keinginan untuk hidup' bagi Sasuke yang sudah ia padamkan?

Dia sudah siap jika saja malaikat maut tiba-tiba datang menjemput dan membawanya. Namun karena kedatangan Naruto, semuanya jadi kacau. Sasuke tidak tahu, dia harus tertawa atau menangis sekarang. Tapi yang dia tahu, dia masih punya waktu untuk 'bahagia' bersama Naruto, walau hanya sesaat saja. Cinta memang tak harus saling memiliki, kan?

"Teme! kau lama sekali!!" protes Naruto ketika ia melihat Sasuke menuruni tangga.

"_Wah.. mirip sekali dengan Itachi-nii..keren.."_ batin Naruto.

Naruto mengenakan T-shirt berwarna hitam dan blazer putih. Sedangkan celana, dia memakai celana panjang berwarna putih bersih. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang mengenakan T-shirt putih, blazer hitam dan celana panjang hitam.

"_Kami-sama.. jantungku berdebar.."_ batin Sasuke ketika ia sudah melihat dari dekat penampilan Naruto yang menurutnya 'indah'.

"Naruto, mari ke meja makan.." ajak Itachi.

"Terima kasih, Ita-nii.. teme! Ayo!" tarik Naruto.

Denting demi denting suara piring mulai terdengar. Ruangan itu cukup kosong, hanya ada mereka bertiga di ruangan itu. Semua pelayan berada di ruangan lain dari rumah itu. Jadilah tempat itu hening-sepi dan hanya terdengar suara garpu dan sendok yang menggema. Tentu saja hal ini sangat tidak enak 'di dengar', apalagi makan malam kali ini cukup istimewa bagi mereka. Untuk mencairkan suasana, Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa, Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tinggal dengan paman Iruka, dia pengasuhku sejak dulu.." jawab Naruto.

"Pengasuh?" Itachi heran.

"Dasar bayi." ketus Sasuke.

"Grrr…. temee… jangan mulai keributan, ya.." Naruto sudah siap melemparkan garpu yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa orangtuamu sedang ada di negara lain?" tanya Itachi lagi, mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Hmm.. bukan negara lain, lebih tepatnya alam lain.." jawab Naruto dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Sasuke yang hendak memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba mematung. Untung saja dia masih bisa menahan sendok itu di tangannya. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk sesuatu, hingga tidak berdetak lagi.

"_A, aku tidak tahu hal itu.. kenapa?"_ batin Sasuke.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak tahu.." Itachi tampak menyesal.

"Tidak apa Itachi-nii.. aku tidak sedih kok.." muncul senyuman lebar a la Naruto.

"Kapan orangtuamu meninggal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" Itachi kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ita-nii... kata paman, ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan aku, kemudian ayahku menyusul ibu sebulan setelah aku lahir.." Naruto tersenyum untuk menunjukkan kalau ia tidak sedih.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang sendok. Terlihat sangat jelas jika Sasuke sedang gemetar sekarang. Dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya agar tidak berteriak. Berteriak kenapa? itu adalah masalah Naruto, kenapa dia harus sesakit hati ini pada Naruto? bahkan saat ini dia sedang melihat Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah dan menunjukkan emosimu?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengambil nafas panjang untuk menahan emosinya.

"Marah? pada siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Semuanya." singkat Sasuke.

"…. Tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan.. ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku, ayahku tewas karena melindungiku.." jawab Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lalu berkata,

"Satu-satunya yang membuatku marah adalah,, keberadaanku saat ini.."

Brakk!!

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Sasuke berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan itu. Dia tidak peduli lagi pada tangannya yang bertambah parah.

"Kau tidak marah pada siapapun! kau tidak menyalahkan siapapun! tapi kenapa kau membenci dirimu sendiri?!" Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Karena jika aku tidak ada, mereka pasti masih hidup." tegas Naruto.

Sasuke tersontak kaget. Dia menatap balik mata Naruto yang sedang memandangnya serius.

"Ke, kenapa?? kalau kau benci hidupmu, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!" Itachi mulai merasa adiknya sudah keterlaluan.

"Paman Iruka pernah berkata padaku, bahwa aku harus hidup seperti ayah dan ibu.. tersenyum seperti mereka, menangis seperti mereka, marah seperti mereka..

…. tentu semua ituakan ku lakukan.. bahkan kematian cara mereka bukan masalah bagiku.."

Degg!!

Sasuke diam. Dia tidak tahu harus melawan Naruto dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas apalagi. Batinnya menolak untuk bertanya tentang maksud dari ucapan Naruto barusan. Seolah dia tahu bahwa penjelasan dari Naruto hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Dia merasa Naruto akan jauh darinya. Dan Sasuke sedang berusaha melawan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang.

"_Aku mohon, pergi jauh pikiran ini!" _batin Sasuke.

"Sudah kalian berdua! aku mohon, jangan di teruskan.." pinta Itachi. Dia merasa, jika pembicaraan ini terus dilanjutkan, maka dia pasti akan menangis. Dia mengutuk dirinya karena telah memulai pembicaraan maut ini.

"Maaf, Ita-nii.." Naruto menyentuh keningnya.

"……" Sasuke masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Diapun kembali duduk dan meneruskan makannya a la orang kidal.

Meja makan itu kembali tenang.. namun tidak bertahan lama.

"Aku.." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berbicara. Membuat Itachi dan Naruto menoleh heran padanya.

"Dulu orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pada saat pergi bertugas, ketika umurku 8 tahun." ucap Sasuke.

Kali ini Naruto yang terdiam. Makanan yang ada di mulutnya terasa sangat susah ditelan. Sedangkan Itachi, kasihan dia. Dia yakin, beberapa detik lagi pasti air matanya akan jatuh berlinangan. Dia sangat tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, tidak seperti Uchiha yang lain.

"Sejak saat itu, aku menyalahkan semua orang-orang yang sudah memberikan tugas tersebut pada orangtuaku."

"Kalau saja mereka tidak menyuruh kedua orangtuaku pergi, aku pasti masih bisa berkumpul bersama mereka berdua."

"Dan hidupku tidak akan menjadi sesulit in-"

"Kau salah!" bantah Naruto.

"Mereka semua, orang-orang yang telah memberi tugas pada ayah dan ibumu, tidak pernah tahu jika akhirnya tugas itu akan menewaskan mereka berdua. Kalau mereka tahu, mereka pasti tidak akan memberikan tugas itu. Dan kedua orangtuamu, jika saja mereka tahu kalau mereka akan meninggal ketika menjalankan tugas itu, mereka pasti lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dan memelukmu sampai mereka puas.." jelas Naruto.

"Dan yang membuat hidupmu sulit adalah, kau sendiri.." Naruto lagi-lagi mengalahkan Sasuke.

Sasuke speechless. Ini sudah puluhan kali seorang Uzumaki Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia sudah benar-benar kalah oleh perkataan Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia mengakui Naruto mengatakan hal benar tentang dirinya. Dan Itachi hanya bisa menghapus air matanya dengan serbet.(?)

"Ya, mungkin kau benar." ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu,, kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?" kali ini Sasuke menyerang balik Naruto.

……

Naruto tertunduk untuk beberapa lama. Tanpa ada suara, hening,,

"Hiks,,hiks,, karena mereka mati agar aku hidup.." Naruto menangis tiba-tiba.

"Mereka,, lebih memilih mati daripada memelukku.. hiks,,"

"Ka, kata paman, mereka mati dengan wajah tenang dan sebuah senyuman.. seakan mereka bahagia karena mati.."

"Tidak, tidak Naruto…" tiba-tiba Itachi sudah berdiri di samping Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi.." Itachi ikut menangis melihat Naruto yang sedang gemetaran.

"Hiks,, ini berbeda.. kematian mereka-"

"Mereka mati bukan atas kesengajaan, tapi karena mencintaimu.. itulah kekuatan yang dimiliki orang tuamu.." ucap Itachi.

Naruto terdiam. Sesekali terdengar isakkan tangis darinya. Dia mencoba untuk tenang dan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Benar.." Naruto mulai tenang, namun biru matanya masih bercampur dengan warna kelabu.

"Kau tahu, aku baru mengerti tentang apa yang orang tuaku lakukan sekarang.. Dan akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa seperti orang tuaku.."

"Aku tidak suka dengan kalimat itu." Sasuke ikut berbicara setelah dia diam seribu bahasa melihat ekspresi Naruto tadi.

"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan yang kau ucapkan barusan?" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Ya.." Naruto menatap Sasuke. Tegas namun amat rapuh.

"Kalau begitu, aku mewakili kedua orang tuamu memohon padamu,,,

.... teruslah hidup.."

Sasuke menunduk. Suaranya seperti di tahan, setengah mati ia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tubuh Itachi. Dia takut menatap mata Sasuke yang akan membuatnya menangis lagi.

"_Demi tuhan, aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku.."_ Sasuke tidak berani memandang Naruto yang gemetaran sekarang. Karena dia juga sedang menangis saat ini.

**#$%^&*(??)**

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu dengan segera membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah ukiran emas dari dalam sela-sela tumpukkan pakaiannya. Di genggamnya erat benda tersebut, dia dekatkan ke dadanya, dan kemudian memejamkan mata.

"_wahai dewa penjaga, kabulkanlah permohonanku.. aku benar-benar ingin menolongnya.. berilah aku petunjuk.."_

**Tuber-**

(bugh!)

**T,Tbc..**

PERHATIAN!!!!!

Shira mo mengumumkan sesuatu..

Lahan kosong di bagian akhir cerita, shira beri nama "shiraland…"

Keren kan?? hahaha….XD

Nah, di shiraland kali ini, shira mo sedikit kasih penjelasan ttg penyakit sasuke. Dia itu ditipu sama itachi. Itachi bilang, mereka ke konoha cuma sehari doang buat berobat. Tapi karena itachi tau sasuke gak bakal 'tahan' berobat kaya gitu terus, jadi itachi memutuskan pindah. Gataunya sasuke malah 'ngambek' dan gitulah sasuke kalo ngambek. Susah disuruh2.

Loh,loh,loh??? Gyyaaa!!! Shira mengumbarkan ceritaa!!

Ya sudahlah, ini kan shiraland..

Slogan shiraland: "everything is OK!"

**Shiraland, sesi balas pesan:**

**Aoi no Tsuki: "**makasiiihh….. atas segalanya..:) shira juga masih berusaha buat memperbaiki diri shira lagi.. maklum ya, kalo masih banyak yg salah.. shira masih butuh bimbingan dari Tsuki-chan.."

**Chubby Chu:** "ekk… ek.. Chu, Chubby-chan.. shi, shira gak bisa nap-pass… I, itu udah shira cob-ba betulin hu, hurufnya.."

**Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive:** "hehe… iya deh, shira coba betulin lagi.. tapi map ya, kalo masih banyak yang jelek.. masalah chara-ded, shira belum bias kasih tau,, gomenn…"

**Uchiha Nata:** "gimana chapter 3 shira?? Udah banyak perkembangan gak?? Sesuai gak sama yg Nata-chan mau??"

**Namikaze Raisen:** "wooo…!!! Dasar baka teme, obake, okama, dan hal lain yg jelek!!! Terserah shira dong mao buat cerita kaya apa aja!! Akan kubuat kau menangis di sekolah nanti!! HUAHAHAHAA….!!!!!"


	4. apa yang harus

Wawawa….!!!!

Chapter 4 is update..!!!

Shira publish cerita ini ditemenin ama temen shira, nihh.. hehe.. si baka yang itu juga sih..

Jangan nyesel ya… *dijitak dia*

**Chapter 4**

**Author:** Shira Kusanagi.. sugoii…=3

**Disclaimer: **om Masa-Kishi yang terhormat..*menyembah om*

**Warning: **shoAi, gaje, chara ded,

**Pairing: **tetep sasunaru, sainaru, nejigaa..

Shira-kus present,

Terererererererett…..

(happy bread=D)

* * *

**The End of This Story**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Kau sudah tenang, Naruto..?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Ya, terima kasih, Ita-nii.." Naruto mendongak dan menatap Itachi.

"Sasuke?" kali ini Itachi menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita teruskan makan malam ini.." lanjut Itachi sambil berjalan ke arah kursinya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menangis, dobe. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menulis untukku nanti?" ucap Sasuke datar seperti biasa.

"Huh! kau juga menangis.." Naruto memandang sasuke tajam. Matanya masih terlihat sembab.

"Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu." Sasuke berusaha menjaga imejnya.

"Oh ya?! lihat saja, nanti kau akan kubuat menangis sampai air matamu habis..!!" sombong Naruto.

"Oh.. aku tidak sabar menanti hari itu." jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkannya.

"Gyyaaa!!!" Naruto sudah di puncak kemarahannya.

Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat perubahan drastis sikap mereka berdua.

**End of flashback**

**Senin, pukul 10.05 waktu istirahat.**

"Ini masih kurang satu kalimat, dobe."

"Kami-sama.. itu sudah ku tulis semua, teme.."

"Harusnya setelah kalimat ini, kau tulis 'Gen adalah faktor pembawa sifat yang menentukan sifat makhluk hidup'."

"Tee~mee~... KALAU KAU INGAT SEMUA YANG DIKATAKAN KABUTO-SENSEI, KENAPA TIDAK KAU SALIN SAJA HINGGA TIAP HELA NAFASNYA?!!"

Siang hari di SMA 90 Konoha, satu-satunya sekolah favorit di kota Konoha pastinya. Tapi badai dahsyat sedang melanda sekolah itu. Se-ti-dak-nya, keributan besar sedang terjadi disana. Dan suara menggelegar itu berasal dari Naruto, seorang murid biasa yang sedang mengalami masa sulit dalam hidupnya. Kesulitan yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke. Yaah.. sebagian besar di akibatkan oleh dirinya sendiri, sih.

"Kau lupa? aku tidak bisa menulis, dobe. Memangnya ini perbuatan siapa? aku bisa saja merekam semua ucapan Kabuto-sensei dengan atau tanpa alat perekam. Lagipula siapa yang memohon padaku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya?" jawaban datar –nan tajam- Sasuke sangat membuat Naruto merasa dilempari ribuan shuriken dan kunai.

"Hiks,,hiks,, kau membuatku menangis, teme.." Naruto benar-benar terjerumus ke dalam lubang kegalauan. Dia tak bisa melawan Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Tapi itu 'kan hal yang tidak perlu di tulis.. Maksudku, tanpa dicatat-pun kau pasti tahu, kan??" Naruto masih berusaha untuk bangkit dan bertahan.

"Semua hal yang di ucapkan guru adalah penting dan tak boleh di abaikan." tegas Sasuke tetap dengan tampang stoic.

Naruto hanya bisa meratapi sedih nasibnya. Ini baru sehari! Bagaimana dengan 2 minggu?! Bisa saja tangannya melakukan gerakan 'sparatis'.

"Apapun yang kau mau, tuan Sasuke.." sembah Naruto. Dia sudah dikuasai seutuhnya oleh Sasuke.

"Bagus." tanggap Sasuke bergaya seperti raja.

"Na, Naruto.. kau tidak apa-apa??" tanya Sai yang kelihatan sangat khawatir.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, yang mulia Sai.." Naruto membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sai. Sai langsung sweatdrop.

"_Naruto sudah gila! Naruto sudah gila!" _batin para murid yang sedang ada di kelas itu, kengerian terlihat di wajah mereka.

"Aku pikir tidak. Lebih baik kau duduk dan tenangkan dirimu dulu.." Sai menarik tangan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, yang mulia.." balas Naruto dengan jawaban yang masih tidak dapat di mengerti.

"Bagaimana cara menyadarkan Naruto, ya?" Sai kebingungan. Dia lalu mengambil buku yang dia pinjam di perpustakaan dari dalam tasnya. Dilihat, judul buku itu 'cara menghajar teman yang baik'. Entah Sai disini sayang Naruto atau enggak.

"Apa maksudmu, yang mulia?" wajah Naruto sekarang benar-benar kelihatan seperti pelayan yang sudah mengabdi selama ratusan abad.

Tuk..

"Eh, apa.."

Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang mendarat di kepalanya. Dia membelokkan bola matanya ke atas dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Sai yang sedang membaca bukunya pun menoleh karena terkejut.

"Untukmu. Imbalan karena sudah membantuku." jawab Sasuke.

"Eh, yang ben-?"

"Akan ku bawakan untukmu tiap hari, sampai kau tidak perlu menulis lagi untukku." lanjut Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Tangannya masih memegang benda yang ada di atas kepala Naruto.

"Hiks,, te, temee.." mata Naruto mulai berlinangan air-air kebahagiaan.

"Temee..!! kau baik sekali.. hiks,," wajah Naruto seketika berubah dari pelayan menjadi seperti budak yang di beri makan majikannya.

"Hn." singkat Sasuke sambil menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan Naruto.

Sai memperhatikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depannya. Dia masih tidak percaya, semudah itukah Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto?? bagaimana bisa??

"_Ramen cup..??"_ mata Sai menangkap benda yang diberikan Sasuke. Benda yang berhasil 'menyadarkan' Naruto dalam sekejap.

"Temee!! mana air panasnya??" tanya Naruto.

"Cari sendiri." jawab Sasuke. Dia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hugh! dasar teme!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau suka ramen, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Iya! Ramen itu hidupku!" jawab Naruto bangga.

"Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu?" jelas sekali Sai merasa iri pada Sasuke.

"Oh iya, kau tidak tahu ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk cup ramennya.

Sai hanya bisa kebingungan dengan jawaban Naruto. Tahu apa?

"Di Suna, aku dan Sasuke sempat berteman.." jelas Naruto.

Deg!

"Teman?! jadi Sasuke pernah tinggal di Suna??" Sai tak percaya.

"Ya.. tapi hanya dua tahun kok! Setelah itu dia pindah ke Konoha." lanjut Naruto.

"Apa kalian sangat dekat?" Sai bertanya (penuh nafsu) *ditampar sai*

"Dekat?! bahkan kami dijuluki anjing dan kucing di sekolah kami dulu..!" cela Naruto.

"Oh.." Sai agak lega sekaligus merasa khawatir.

"_Dia mencuri start!!_

_......._

_Atau mungkin... aku yang masuk dalam kehidupan mereka??"_ Sai bimbang dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sai, temani aku minta air panas pada bibi kantin, yaa.." Naruto menatap Sai dengan puppy eyes no jutsu super cute.

"Baik, ayo.." Sai bangkit dari bangkunya. Membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

**#$%^&*(??)**

**Satu minggu setelah itu..**

**Sai's pov**

Seminggu sudah Naruto menjadi 'tangan' Sasuke. Seminggu sudah aku melihat mereka terus bertengkar karena masalah yang sama. Seminggu sudah Sasuke terus membawakan Naruto ramen kesukaannya. Seminggu sudah Naruto terus tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih ke Sasuke. Dan,, seminggu sudah aku merasa mereka semakin dekat.

Aku takut, aku tidak bisa punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Naruto. Aku merasa semakin sulit untuk menjamah Naruto. Yang sekarang sedang menghantuiku adalah perasaan cemburu yang amat sangat. Perasaan yang memberikan keperihan dalam jiwaku.

Ingin aku menangis, tapi apa yang akan berubah jika aku menangis? bahkan mungkin saja Naruto akan menjadi milik Sasuke jika aku hanya menangis. Naruto pun tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perihnya aku saat ini jika aku hanya menangis.

Aku ingin Naruto hanya untukku. Dia berikan senyumnya itu hanya untukku, air matanya hanya untukku, semuanya! tiap inci tubuhnya hanya untukku! Aku sadar, ini adalah perasaan egois. Dan aku tidak mau jadi egois. Tapi tanpa perasaan egois, aku akan kehilangan semua. Dan aku akan mati dalam kesepian.

"Ohayou, Sai!" sapaan Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ohayou, Naru.. aku senang melihatmu.." aku mencoba untuk terlihat biasa.

"Terima kasih, Sai! aku juga sangat senang melihatmu.." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"_Kenapa sih perasaan ini begitu kuat?? Setiap kali aku melihatnya, di satu sisi aku tertawa.. tetapi di sisi lain aku menangis.."_ batinku.

"Sai, aku mau beli buku nih.. kau bisa mengantarku ke toko buku di kota ini?" lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Baik.. kau mau kapan?" tanyaku. Aku ini pintar dalam berekspresi, sehingga tidak sulit bagiku untuk menipu orang.

"Emm.. akhir minggu ini, bisa tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ada pekerjaan akhir minggu nanti.." jawabku. Sebenarnya aku harus menjaga rumah, tapi tak mungkin aku membuang kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Naruto, kan?.

"Gyaa!! makasih, Sai.." Naruto langsung memelukku. Membuatku mengeluarkan rona merah di pipi pucatku.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat seseorang sedang menatap kami berdua. Dia Uchiha itu, rivalku. Ku keluarkan saja senyuman licik dan membalas pelukan Naruto lebih erat lagi. Kulihat mukanya memerah dan tangannya mengepal. Aku senang sekali melihatnya merasa iri seperti itu.

Kuhirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Naruto yang beraroma citrus. Perlahan ku tenggelamkan wajahku ke bagian tengkuknya, semakin ku rasakan wangi citrus itu telah memenuhi pikiranku. Aku ingin menunjukkan kenikmatan ini pada Sasuke. Ku lirikkan sedikit mataku ke arahnya. Dan bingo! dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan cepat membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"_Dia akan menjadi milikku, Sasuke.."_ batinku.

"Sai, kau sudah mengerjakan pr fisika?" tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah.." jawabku.

"Hehe.. aku lihat dong! Ada beberapa nomor yang belum selesai.." jelasnya.

"Maaf, kau keduluan kiba dan gaara di sana.." kataku sambil menunjuk meja yang sedang ramai.

"Gyaa!! ajak-ajak aku, dong!!!" teriaknya. Membuatku tertawa kecil. Naruto mengambil buku dari tasnya dan ikut bergabung disana.

"_Hanya dalam beberapa hari, aku sudah tergila-gila pada lelaki pirang ini.."_

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah Uchiha. Rupanya dia sedang menatapku tajam. Ku balas tatapan itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Ku gerakkan bibirku, seperti sedang memberi tahunya sesuatu. Memang tidak ku suarakan, tetapi ku yakin dia mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat yang ku berikan padanya, terlihat dari aura kemarahannya yang memuncak.

"_Aroma citrus itu akan ku miliki seutuhnya.."_

**#$%^&*(??)**

**Normal's pov**

"Naru, aku pulang duluan ya.." teriak Sai dari arah pintu kelas.

"iya, Sai! jaa~.." balas Naruto.

"Duh! kenapa aku harus mengulang tugasku hari ini juga sih?! nanti paman Iruka pasti khawatir.." omel Naruto.

Sebenarnya ini hukuman karena Naruto belum tuntas mengerjakan tugas kimianya. Neji-senpai yang mengajar pelajaran itu memang terkenal 'tiada ampun' dalam memberikan hukuman. Tapi yang Naruto kesalkan adalah,,

"KENAPA GAARA TIDAK DIHUKUM JUGAA?!! Padahal 'kan dia juga belum selesai mengerjakannya!! Apa karena Gaara itu ketua kelas, ya??" Naruto masih saja ngomel.

Setelah satu jam kemudian, Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan hukumannya. Dia pun bergegas menuju ke ruang guru. Tibalah dia di depan pintu ruang guru.

"Permisi,, aku-"

"JANGAN MASUK!!!"

"E, eh, kenapa Neji-senpai?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar!" dari dalam menyahut seperti itu.

"Ya! Kau boleh masuk.."

Greek!!

"Kak? kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi aku tertidur, jadi aku harus merapikan penampilanku.." jawab Neji.

"Aah.. aku kira apa.. Tapi apa segitu pentingkah penampilan senpai sampai ngos-ngosan begitu??" pertanyaan Naruto tampaknya secara tidak langsung membuat neji tegang.

"Sudahlah! mana tugasmu?" Neji mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini, ini,, tapi menurutku senpai tetap saja keren!! Walaupun habis bangun tid-"

"Jangan macam-macam, ya!!"

Muncul seseorang dari bawah meja Neji yang memotong ucapan Naruto. Dan tentu saja, naruto terkejut. Karena teman-teman sekelasnya bilang, tidak ada satu murid pun yang berani mendekati Neji. Neji sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang sok akrab.

"Lho! kau belum pulang, Gaara?? sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Gaara menjawab ketus.

Neji hanya bisa memijit alisnya.

"Senpai! Gaara tidak di hukum, kan?! terus, kok dia ada disini?!" Naruto agak protes.

"Dia ada sedikit urusan denganku." jawab Neji.

"Emm.. benarkah?!" Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di perut.

"Urusan apa, sih? kok wajah kalian merah??"

Deg!

"Bahkan nafas kalian terdengar sampai sini, loh.."

Deg!!

"Kalian juga terlihat panik.."

Deg!!!

"Disini hanya ada kalian berdua, kan?"

Deg!!!!

"Meja senpai juga-"

"Baik!! kami mengaku!!!" teriak mereka berdua serempak.

"Eh? mengaku,, apa?" Naruto agak kaget, karena dia tanpa maksud sama sekali berbicara seperti itu.

"Kami memiliki hubungan." ucap Neji.

"Hubungan? Oh.. bilang dong, kalau kalian itu saudara.. memangnya itu rahasia, ya?" santai Naruto.

"Bukan, bodoh! kami pacaran!" tegas Gaara sambil membuang muka.

Krikk,,krikk,,

"pa, apa? paca..

.....

KALIAN PACARAANN?!!" teriakan Naruto nyaris memecahkan kaca jendela.

"Jangan teriak, bego!!!" Gaara melempar Naruto dengan kamus 7 bahasa. Sedangkan Neji hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Ta, ta, ta, tapi, tapi, itu.. kalian,, yaoi!!!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Tapi kami tidak bisa membohongi perasaan kami." jelas Neji.

"Kau juga pasti mengerti kan, Naruto.." tambah Gaara.

"Kalian sudah yakin?!" Naruto seperti memojokkan kedua sejoli itu.

"Cinta tidak mengenal gender, kan? lagipula, negara tidak melarang.." jawab Neji.

Naruto terdiam dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ku pikir,, itu hal yang tidak mungkin bagiku.." ucap Naruto pelan.

Neji dan Gaara tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau benci yaoi?" Gaara mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Tidak,, malah aku iri pada kalian.." Naruto menatap balik Neji dan Gaara.

"Karena aku tidak bisa seperti kau dan dia.." lanjut naruto.

"Kenapa tidak bisa??" Gaara masih berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Karena, aku sudah memutuskan hal itu.." jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau sedih?" kali ini Neji yang bertanya.

"..... sedih? tentu saja.. bahkan aku ingin menangis jika mengingat hal itu.." suara Naruto nyaris hilang karena dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, rubahlah keputusanmu." ucap Neji lagi.

" Tidak bisa.. karena aku sudah berjanji untuk hal itu.." jelas Naruto.

"Kau aneh, Uzumaki.." timpal Gaara.

"Ya, memang.... baiklah!! ini tugasku, senpai! aku mau pulang!!" teriak Naruto.

"Baik, kau boleh pulang." Neji mengambil buku yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Osh!! arigato.." Naruto memundurkan diri beberapa langkah.

"Tunggu Naruto!" tahan Gaara.

"Ya??" tanya Naruto.

"Ten-tang ma-salah ini,,"

"Tenang! tidak akan ku beritahu pada yang lain.." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Terima kasih.." Gaara membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Naruto pun mengambil tasnya dan segera menuruni tangga.

"Aku nggak nyangka, mereka berdua.. Akh!! ngapain dipikirin, sih?!" Naruto ngedumel sendiri di tangga.

"_Mereka pasti bahagia.. Lalu aku? Aku bahkan masih belum dapat jawabannya.. Aku harus bagaimana?"_ batin Naruto. Karena terus berfikir, tak terasa dia sudah dekat dengan gerbang sekolah.

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa seperti mereka.." lanjut Naruto.

"Seperti siapa, dobe?" tanya seseorang.

"Neji dan Gaara.." jawab Naruto.

siiing-

"GYAAAA!!! te, teme.. sedang apa disini??" Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Jadi mereka pacaran." ucapan Sasuke tepat menusuk jantung Naruto.

"Ti, tidak!! Jangan sok tahu, ya!! dapat pikiran konyol darimana kau?!" Naruto coba mengelak.

"Dasar dobe! Kau tidak sadar, teriakkanmu tadi terdengar sampai bulan!" ketus Sasuke.

"Glek! temee.. kau tidak mau aku dibunuh, kan??" Naruto senyum-senyum.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Jleb!

Jawaban Sasuke saja sudah nyaris membunuh Naruto.

"Temee.. aku mohon.. tolong, jangan beri tahu yang lain, ya.." Naruto bersimpuh pada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada untungnya bagiku memberi tahu yang lain." jawab Sasuke.

"Gyaa!!! makasih, teme.." Naruto bersujud di depan Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau ngapain disini? dan sepertinya sudah lama ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku menunggumu." singkat Sasuke.

Deg!

"Ah,, ma, makasih deh.." muka Naruto memerah.

"Hn. Ayo pulang!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hey! tunggu aku, teme!!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke.

"_Kenapa teme mau menungguku, ya? aku senang, sih.."_ batin Naruto.

Sementara di sisi lain, Sasuke..

"_Aku harus merebutnya sebelum lelaki brengsek itu bertindak."_ batin Sasuke.

"Teme, kenapa kau mau menungguku?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, dobe." jawab Sasuke.

"Ehh?! dasar teme aneh!" cela Naruto.

"Ya, karena kau." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ditengoknya Naruto yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Maksud-"

"Aku begini karena kau."

Jantung naruto berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat. Bahkan dia merasa tak bisa merasakan udara di sekitarnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

"Apa, yang telah ku lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau mencuri hidupku." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku, tidak-"

"Kau ambil semuanya dariku. Bahkan kau tidak sedikitpun memberikan ruang bagi mereka untuk bergerak!"

"Apa sih maksudmu, teme?!"

Sasuke sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Di pegangnya kedua lengan naruto. Pegangan yang sangat kuat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Teme, lepas! Kau kenapa?!"

"Aku ingin memilikimu, dobe!! Atas segala apa yang telah kau ambil dariku!! Aku ingin merebutnya kembali!! Akan tetap kuambil walaupun kau akan ikut terbawa masuk dalam diriku, jiwaku, dan darahku!!"

"Teme.."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Naruto!! Kau tahu, hatiku sakit melihatmu memeluk Sai tadi pagi!! Aku marah melihatmu tersenyum padanya!! Aku benci melihatmu baik padanya!! Aku mau semua itu hanya kau tunjukkan padaku!! HANYA PADAKU!!!"

Nafas Sasuke tersengal-sengal. Baru kali ini dia meluapkan emosinya. Dan itu membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mengetahui akhir dari pembicaraan ini.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka berdua masih terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu. Tidak ada yang berani memulai atau mengakhiri pembicaraan, hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Hiks,, teme.." Naruto menangis begitu saja. Air matanya sudah deras membasahi pipi coklat itu.

"Maafkan aku, teme.. hiks,,hiks,, aku membuatmu susah.."

"Tidak, tidak, Naruto.. aku yang minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu.." Sasuke menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, temee..maaf."

"Tidak,, jangan minta maaf.. aku mohon.." Sasuke membawa kepala Naruto kedalam tengkuknya. Perlahan dia mengelus rambut Naruto dan memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Hiks,, temee.."

"Sudah, dobe.. aku mohon jangan menangis,, maafkan aku.. maaf, maaf, maaf.." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi sejenak dia sudah terlanjur tergoda dengan aroma mint dari tubuh Sasuke. Dia tak bisa menolaknya. Dirangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher sasuke, lalu ditenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tengkuk orang itu, seolah ingin menghirup mint itu lebih dalam lagi. Pikirannya telah dipenuhi dengan aroma mint dari tubuh Sasuke. Membuat batinnya lebih tenang.

Sasuke masih saja memeluk Naruto, bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Dan karena pelukan itu, tanpa sadar dia mencium bau segar yang manis.

"_Citrus.. nikmat sekali.."_ pikir Sasuke.

"_Ah.. sial! aku ingin terus menghirup citrus ini.. aku tak ingin melepaskannya.. lebih, lebih lagi.."_

Sasuke semakin menyatukan tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Dia hirup sepuasnya kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakan saat ini. Hidungnya terus memburu aroma tubuh Naruto. Dari kepala, leher, tengkuk.. itu masih belum cukup baginya. Dia ingin lebih dalam dari ini.

"Sasuke!!"

Naruto melepaskan diri dan memegang kerah bajunya.

"Ma, maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud.." ucap Sasuke setelah menyadari dirinya mulai lepas kendali.

"Yah.. kau ku maafkan! Untung baru terbuka satu!! kau kenapa sih?! Ini kan jalanan..!!" protes Naruto sambil mengancingi bajunya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang maaf!" bentak Sasuke.

"Huh!! dia malah marah!! Untung aku cepat sadar! coba kalau tidak?! Keperjakaanku bisa diambil!! Kyaaa!!!" Naruto menatap jijik Sasuke.

"Cih! aku tidak tertarik." jawab Sasuke.

"Gyaa!!! dasar kau, baka teme!!"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat pulang! sudah malam." ketus Sasuke seraya mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dijalan.

"Memangnya ini gara-gara siapa, hah?!" teriak Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, dia malah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Teme!! tunggu!!" Naruto segera mengambil tasnya dan mengejar Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan seperti biasa.

"Teme, tanganmu sudah sembuh, ya?? tadi kau mencengkram lenganku kuat sekali, loh.." tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin." jawab Sasuke tetap berlagak stoic.

"Kalau begitu.. aku tidak perlu jadi tanganmu lagi, dong.." Naruto tersenyum cerah.

"Hn."

"Gyaa!! akhirnya!! untung cuma seminggu!!" Naruto kegirangan sendiri.

"Tapi kau dihukum aniki."

"Horee- eh?! Ita-nii, menghukumku??"

"Hn."

"Ta, tapi kenapa??"

"Karena kau mematahkan jariku."

"Glek!! kau mengatakannya pada Ita-nii?!"

"Dia bertanya, jadi kujawab."

"Huweee!!!"

"Besok setelah pulang sekolah, kau harus menemuinya di rumahku."

"Apa benar dia bilang begitu??"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Huweee!!! Penderitaan tak berujung.."

Naruto bersimpuh di tengah jalan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dia. Sasuke tidak mau orang melihat dirinya yang seorang Uchiha, biasa pulang dengan mobil kini sedang jalan kaki bersama orang gila yang guling-gulingan di tengah jalan sambil meraung seperti itu! Apa kata dunia?!

"Kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila pada orang ini?!" Sasuke protes pada dirinya sendiri.

**Tbc**

(hweek..!! sekarang bener!!)

naruto cengeng banget ya..*ditabok naru*

**SHIRALAND~**

**Shiraland sesi curhat author**

Hiks,, hiks,, shira agak sedih nih, dengan pembuatan chapter 4..

Kayaknya agak sulit aja..

Shira juga kesulitan dalam nentuin formatnya.. jadi berantakan gini deh.. trus masalah alur kecepetan, shira masih belon bisa ngaturnyaa… huhu~.. gomen ya, kalo masih banyak yg wrong…;(

Masalah scene bagian akhir, shira gak ada maksud qo..

Bener deh, shira gak punya maksud mao buat cerita yg 'syur-syur' gitu.. sueerr…(_)v

Shira kan tipe Lolli Shotta kayak honey-chan gitu…:3

*ditimpukkin para tokoh*

Shira mau ucapin makasih banget.. buat yg udah review..

Makasih yaa…!!! Udah ikutin cerita shira sampe chapter 4..!!

Enam jempol buat semua…..('_)dddddd

**Shiraland sesi balas pesan**

**Chubby Chu: "**ekk.. ek.. go, gom-men.. shi-ra gak bi-sa ub-bah ekk.. cer-ri-ta.. tap-i, ekk.. Chu-chan bac-a ter-us ya.. ekk.. shira, gak bis-a nap-uas.." (kaya orang keracunan..)

**Fusae Deguchi: **"gomen.. shira gak bisa jawab.. ikutin terus ya ceritanya.."

**Yukino Hitohira: **"pasti shira kurangin.. waahh… mengganggu ya?? Gomen deh, shira emang jayus orangnya..(tapan, jayus apa ya?)

**Aoi no Tsuki: **"iya deh, nanti shira lebih perhatiin lagi.. ditingkatin apanya nih?? biar sasu tambah parah atau cepet mati??*ditendang sasu fc*

**Uchiha Nata-Chan:** "udah dari awal kok.. iya nih, shira udah ganti.."

**Inuzuka Eun Yufa: **"aduh.. sakit Yufa-chan, masa shira digeplak.. iya deh, makasih ya.."

**Namikaze Reisen:** "gyaaaa!!! Baka teme dasar!!! Aku tidak takut!! Akan kulawan dengan seluruh anggota akatsuki..!! om yashiro kan pamanku, nanti kau bisa dibunuhnya lho!! Jangan macam-macam ya, me..!!"

Wah, wah, kalo diperhatikan semua menikmati cerita shira, nih..:)

Arigato bgd yuaahh.. tapi semua belum bisa diduga-duga loh..

Osh!!! Ikutin aja ceritanya yoo….XD


	5. pergi tibatiba

Chapter 5 update!!!

Gyaaa!!! senangnya hatiku…(*-*)

**Chapter 5**

**Author:** Shira Kusanagi-chan..

**Disclaimer: **om Masa-Kishi.. yang s'lalu di hati..

**Warning:** shonen-ai, gaje, chara-ded,

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, SaiNaru,

Shira-kus present..

Tererererererererererertt….

(happy bread..)

* * *

**The End of This Story**

**

* * *

**

**Keesokkan harinya, waktu pulang sekolah..**

"Ayo!"

"Eh? sekarang?"

"Besok. Ya sekarang, dobe!"

"Tapi aku belum makan.."

"Di rumahku banyak makanan."

"Eh.. Hore..!!"

"Cepat ke mobilku."

"Baik!!"

Naruto segera mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah mobil di samping lapangan. Dia membuka pintu mobil dengan santainya, duduk didalamnya sambil bersiul ria dan menyalakan radio seenak kumisnya. Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari, beratus-ratus pasang mata sedang mengamatinya. Pandangan sirik penuh kebencian dari para gadis-gadis yang ada di lingkungan sekolah itu.

"_Susah payah kami bersaing demi bisa menaiki mobil itu berdua bersama Uchiha-sama, dengan mudahnya direbut oleh seorang lelaki seperti dia..?"_ itulah kira-kira batin mereka. Malah ada yang tampaknya lebih 'keji'. Yaah… bahasa anak-anak jaman sekaranglah.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan daerah yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi _dangerous area_ itu.

Selama perjalanan, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sasuke tetap menyetir tanpa suara dan Naruto asik mendengarkan musik sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Tapi Naruto agak bosan juga dengan situasi tersebut. Dia mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan si supir.

"Teme, kelihatannya kau tidak akrab dengan Sai.." ucap Naruto.

"Lalu?" tanggap Sasuke.

"Mm… cobalah berteman dengannya.." Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memfokuskan matanya ke arah depan.

"Sungguh, aku ingin kalian berteman baik.." lanjut Naruto.

"Jangan mengaturku, dobe." ketus Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku??" Naruto agak kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Selama itu ada hubungannya dengan dia." Sasuke tetap stoic.

"Ahh.. padahal aku ingin kau akrab dengannya.." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bercanda."

Tin..tin..

Mobil Sasuke sudah tiba di depan gerbang rumah Uchiha. Pagar dengan cat berwarna putih itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Di sisi lain, Naruto mulai berkeringat dan ingin menangis.

"Teme, jangan jauh-jauh dariku.." pinta Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Baru beberapa dekameter melewati pintu utama, mereka sudah disambut dengan sapaan.

"Lama sekali kalian.."

Deg!!

"Ah.. I-Ita-nii.. sudah menunggu sejak tadi, ya??" Naruto hampir saja salto 3 putaran mendengar suara Itachi barusan.

"Kalian tahu, aku bosan menunggu."

Deg!!

"_Hii… Uchiha memang tak bisa di remehkan."_ batin Naruto.

"Maaf.. tadi aku menengok temanku dulu yang sedang sakit di sekolah.." Naruto berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Jleb!

"_Gyaaa!!! dia benar-benar kakak Sasuke!!!"_ batin Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan padaku tentang perbuatanmu pada Sasuke."

"Glek! maaf Ita-nii, aku tidak sengaja.."

"Jangan pikir aku akan memaafkanmu."

"_Huweee… dia lebih menyeramkan daripada teme.. Teme, tolong aku.."_ batin Naruto menangis.

"Semua alasanmu itu tak berguna bagiku."

"……" Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sudah hampir tergenang matanya dengan air.

"….. sekarang aku minta padamu,, pergi.."

Deg!

"Ta-"

"Pergi ke halaman belakang dan pangkas semaknya sampai rapi.."

Siiiiing-

"Eh?"

"Sasuke, temani Naruto ya.." Itachi tersenyum.

"Ita-nii, lalu yang tadi?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Maaf ya kalau kau ketakutan.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, bisa dikatakan bengong.

**Di halaman belakang rumah Uchiha**

"Aku kira, Ita-nii akan membunuhku.." ucap Naruto sambil memangkas semak-semak di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar tertipu, dobe?" Sasuke ikut membantu Naruto dengan menghabiskan minumannya.

"Ya iyalah, teme!! Berhenti menghabiskan minumanku!!" bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan gunting rumput.

"Padahal dia belum memperlihatkan wajah aslinya. Tapi kau sudah ketakutan begitu." Sasuke menghentikan ritual minumnya.

"Eh? jadi dia yang asli lebih dari yang tadi??"

"Lebih dari aku yang bahkan kau saja tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Glek! kau pernah mengalaminya??"

"Dulu saat aku sakit karena memotong nadiku."

"EH?! bunuh diri?! Kau kenapa sih, teme?!"

"Itu hanya masa lalu, jangan tanya."

"……"

"Itachi mendorongku ke tembok dengan sekuat tenaga, mengangkat kerah bajuku tinggi sampai kakiku tak menyentuh lantai, dan dia hampir mencekikku."

"Sou ka..?"

"Waktu itu umurku masih 13 tahun dan aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Naruto sangat penasaran dengan cerita Sasuke.

"Entahlah.. ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada di atas kasurku."

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika melihat kakakmu seperti itu, teme?"

"Takut. Hanya dengan melihat matanya, aku seperti merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat dalam diriku. Tubuhku kaku tak bisa bergerak, nafasku tercekat di tenggorokkan, mataku tak bisa kukedipkan sama sekali."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyentuh keningnya. Perasaan iba dan terkejut bercampur dalam hatinya.

"….. Ita-nii hebat, ya.. Dia memiliki mata yang begitu cantik namun sangat mematikan.."

"…… hn." singkat Sasuke sambil menenggak habis minuman Naruto.

"Gyaaaa!!! Minumanku!!! Dasar baka-"

"Naruto, Sasuke! lebih baik makan dulu.." Itachi muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah.

"Eh? tapi belum selesai.." Naruto menunjuk semak-semak –tak karuan bentuknya- yang sedang dia 'rapikan'.

"Tidak apa.. tadi aku hanya bercanda.." Itachi mengeluarkan senyum innocentnya.

"_Bercanda saja sampai membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.. Bagaimana kalau aku jadi teme waktu itu, ya?"_ batin Naruto sweatdrop. Tapi dia tetap mengikuti naluri hewannya yang sedang kelaparan, menuju ke meja makan.

**#$%^&*(??)**

"_Sasuke.. disini gelap.. aku kenapa??"_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto.."_

"_Kau bohong!! Kenapa semuanya hitam?? Kau, kau dimana??"_

"_Aku disini.. disampingmu.."_

"_Dimana.. hiks,, aku.. uhuhu.. aku tidak bisa melihat, Sasuke.. Tanganku, kakiku,, tidak bisa ku gerakkan.. huhuhu.."_

"_Disini.. kau bisa merasakan genggamanku??"_

"_Ya.. tapi.. uhuhuhu… aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu sekarang.. aku.. hiks,, aku tidak tahu.. matahari atau bulankah yang sedang bersinar sekarang.. aku.."_

"_Tenang Naruto.. tenanglah.."_

"_Tapi.. hiks,, mataku, tubuhku.."_

"_Aku yang akan menggantikan semuanya.. aku janji.."_

"_Hiks,, ben-ar, Sas-ke??"_

"_Aku janji.."_

"………_. Trima ka-sih, Sas-ke. Ska-ang ku –dah mat-i, ta- bis-a men-eng-ar da bi-c-ar-a.. Kus-erah-ka sem-wa pa-d-mu.."_

"_Kau harus sembuh.. jangan bicara seperti itu.. jangan.."_

"JANGAN!!!"

**Sasuke's pov**

……

_Oreta awai tsubasa_

_Kimi wa tsukoshi_

_Aousugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa_

_Mou dareka no tame ja nakute_

_Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo-_

Pip!

"_Mimpi??"_ batinku setelah mematikan alarm.

"_Ya.. tadi hanya mimpi.. syukurlah.."_

Segera aku berdiri dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Nyawaku memang masih belum terkumpul seutuhnya, tapi kupaksakan diri memutar knop shower untuk membasahi tubuhku dengan air.

"Mimpi yang menakutkan.." ucapku.

Teringat lagi olehku beberapa kepingan mimpi yang menghantuiku tadi. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata dan menyakitkan. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Naruto dalam mimpiku. Sinar terang matanya seolah redup oleh kegelapan. Senyuman hangat yang biasa ia pamerkan lenyap terhapus oleh kesedihan. Dan wajahnya yang selalu cerah tampak kelabu termakan oleh kematian.

Hey! Tunggu dulu! Kok kematian, sih?! Apa-apaan aku ini!! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, ok! Naruto baik-baik saja dan saat ini dia sedang bersiap untuk pergi dengan Sai. Akan kupukul diriku sendiri jika berani memikirkan hal aneh tentang Naruto.

………

Sai? Oh iya, Selasa lalu dia bilang kalau dia akan pergi dengan Sai ke toko buku hari ini. Menyebalkan! Kenapa dia tidak minta kutemani saja?! Bagaimana kalau Sai melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya?? Tidak akan kubiarkan!

**End Sasuke's pov**

**Naruto's pov**

Ku ambil sneakerku dari lemari. Ku pakaikan segera ke badanku. Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya, ku ambil dompet yang tergeletak di atas kasurku lalu ku masukkan ke dalam tas. Sebenarnya agak setengah semangat aku melakukan itu semua. Ini gara-gara mimpi yang sangat-sangat aku tidak suka. Mood ku jadi buruk kalau mengingat mimpi itu.

Dalam mimpi itu aku melihat Sasuke.. Dia bilang padaku, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi penyakitnya. Dan dia seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku di pinggir jalan yang bahkan aku tak tahu itu dimana. Di mimpiku, dia tetap bertampang stoic dan cool. Tapi yang membedakan adalah, dia menangis di hadapanku. Dia biarkan air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang putih. Ketika aku bertanya padanya, dia pergi begitu saja.

Ghaaa!! Kenapa aku jadi mengingatnya lagi, sih?! bikin aku geram tahu!!

"Naruto.. cepat turun!" teriak paman Iruka dari bawah.

"Iya, sebentar.." sahutku. Segera ku ambil kaos kaki dari lemariku dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Pagi pam- huwaaa!!!"

Brak! Bruk! Prang! Desh!

"Aduh.. hati-hati dong, Naruto.."

"_Pasti aku jatuh lagi dari tangga.."_ pikirku.

"Aww!! ini salah tangganya, paman!" elakku.

"Mana mungkin!! Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya sambil memegangi lengan kananku.

"Aku tidak akan terluka hanya karena jatuh dari tangga!" ucapku sombong.

"Hm.. iya, kau ini kuat seperti ayahmu 'kan?" balasnya.

"Hehe.. itu paman tahu.." jawabku nyeleneh.

Segera aku berjalan menuju meja makan yang hanya berjarak 5 meter dari tempatku jatuh. Paman mengikutiku di belakang sambil membawa segelas cokelat panas.

"Paman, kau ingat tentang hadiah yang paman berikan padaku? Yang dari ayah itu.." tanyaku.

"…….. ya, memang kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Apakah bisa berfungsi?" tanyaku lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaanku barusan, paman terdiam lalu meletakkan sumpit yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Iya." jawabnya.

Aku agak heran melihat ekspresinya.

"Asal kau percaya.." lanjutnya lagi.

Ku tatap lekat-lekat wajah paman yang menyendu. Ku pikirkan dalam-dalam hal yang barusan paman ucapkan, tentang rasa percaya. Kepercayaan. Begitu besarkah maknanya sampai bisa membuat sebuah keajaiban? Seberapa besarkah rasa percaya yang sedang ku rasakan saat ini? Andai rasa percaya itu bisa ku lihat dan ku sentuh dengan tanganku, aku pasti bisa tahu seberapa percayakah hatiku dengan harapan. Harapan demi cinta.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu! Kau punya janji dengan temanmu, kan?" ucapan paman membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Gyaaa!!! Sudah jam segini?!" segera ku habiskan makananku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**End Naruto's pov**

**Sai's pov**

Cuaca yang cukup sejuk di akhir pekan. Matahari tak terlalu terik, semilir angin lembut menerpa wajah, dan kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan menambah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang sedang melepas lelah akibat bekerja. Di taman kota, aku terduduk di bangku taman. Sambil menunggu orang yang _special_, aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan pensil dan buku sketsa dari tasku. Mulai ku goreskan pensil ini di atas kertas sesuai kehendakku. Tidak butuh waktu lama, hampir setengah jadi gambar pemandangan kota yang baru beberapa saat lalu ku buat ini.

"Sai..!! Lama nunggu, ya??" muncul laki-laki yang menjadi tujuanku datang ke taman ini. Dia Uzumaki Naruto, ssstt.. _he's my first love_..

"Tidak.. aku baru tiba.." jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Emm.. lagi gambar, ya? Gambar apa? Lihat dong!"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya gambar biasa.."

Set!

"Wah.. gambarmu bagus, Sai..!! kau jago gambar, ya?"

"Tidak juga.. Lalu, kita mau kemana?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan agar rona merah tidak muncul di wajahku. Wajah polosnya barusan, terlihat kagum dengan gambar buatanku. Aku senang sekali!

"Ke toko buku, Jangan! Aku mau melihat-lihat kota ini dulu, gak apa-apa kan, Sai?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kemana pun aku mau, asal bersamamu.." kataku, terdengar seperti sebuah 'lamaran'.

Dia agak terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapanku barusan. Aku tahu, dia pasti akan berekspresi seperti itu. Segera ku keluarkan senyuman 'hangat' untuk mencairkan suasana. Dan ternyata berhasil. Dia membalas senyumanku dengan sebuah cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Baiklah!!" seru Naruto.

**Di pusat kota..**

Setelah beberapa jam kami berkeliling, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di kedai ramen. Makanlah bahasa kasarnya. Dengan seksama ku perhatikan tingkah lucu orang di sebelahku ini. Sudah 4 mangkuk yang tertumpuk di hadapannya. Dan sekarang dia sedang menghabiskan yang kelima.

"Kau mau kubayarkan, Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Mm.. hak huhah hai,, hial ahu hang hayal hehili.." jawabnya dengan mulut penuh mie.

"Apa?" tanyaku lagi. Omongannya tadi benar-benar tidak bisa ku pahami.

"Mm.. glek! Gak usah, biar aku yang bayar sendiri.. makasih! kau kan sudah menemaniku.." jelasnya setelah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Oh.. sama-sama.." balasku.

"Habis ini ke toko buku, ya.. sudah jam 3!" pintanya.

"Iya.. cepat habiskan makananmu.." perintahku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah meninggalkan kedai ramen, kami naik bis untuk segera tiba di toko buku tujuan awal kami. Di dalam bus yang bisa dibilang cukup kosong itu, sengaja kupilih tempat duduk paling belakang dengan alasan aku bisa mabuk kalau tidak duduk di belakang. Naruto pun hanya menurut saja. Dia tidak sadar kalau bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

"_Mau duduk dimana kau..?_" pikirku.

**Pukul 17.00, di bangku taman kota..**

"Makasih, Sai.." ucap Naruto padaku.

"Sama-sama.." balasku.

Ku perhatikan orang yang terduduk di sebelahku ini. Dia sedang asik melihat-lihat buku yang baru ia beli di toko buku. Ku pikir inilah saatnya..

"Naruto.. ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.."

"Apa??" tanyanya padaku.

"Sebenarnya,, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau pindah ke sekolah dulu.." jawabku _to the point._

"…… yang benar??" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk pasti, tak lupa mengeluarkan senyumku padanya.

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Sai..!!" serunya padaku.

"_Sesuai rencana.. Dia pasti tahu.._" batinku.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku mencium pipimu??" aku tertawa kecil.

"Haah?? Gak usah segitunya kan??" protes Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, kan??" ku coba untuk meyakinkannya.

"Hmm… boleh deh, tapi pipi aja, kan??" selidiknya. Kubalas dengan senyuman. Naruto terdiam sambil memandang ke depan, menanti ciumanku mendarat di pipinya. Perlahan ku dekatkan bibirku ke pipinya. Sengaja ku ulur waktu untuk memancingnya keluar.

"Naruto!!!"

Naruto yang terkejut segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Aku masih terdiam tanpa menoleh. Aku tak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman keluar dari wajahku. Rencana sukses!

"Sa, Sasuke?! Sedang apa disini??" Naruto agak tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Ada Uchiha, ya? Sejak kapan??" tanyaku pura-pura terkejut.

"Brengsek kau, Sai! Kau tahu kan kalau aku mengikuti kalian?!" tuduhnya padaku, tebakan yang tepat, sih.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah mengajakmu bergabung, kan..?" tanyaku dengan tampang biasa.

"Tunggu dulu!! Jadi kau mengikuti kami berdua?! Kau mau jadi stalker, ya?!" bentak Naruto tidak percaya.

"_Uchiha terpojok.._" sebuah senyuman kemenangan tersungging di wajahku.

"Aku ingin melindungimu! Dia ini beracun!" tunjuknya padaku.

"Beracun?! Kau gila, teme! Sai itu temanku!" seru Naruto.

"Lalu barusan?! Dia nyaris menciummu!!" seru Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Dia begitu karena dia suka padaku! Wajar dong, sebagai teman!!" balas Naruto.

"Kau bodoh, Naruto!!" Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi. Aku tidak tahu kemana, tapi yang pasti, aku senang karena rencanaku berhasil. Haha.. aku memang jahat.

**End Sai's pov**

**Normal's pov**

Sasuke terus menarik tangan Naruto tanpa tujuan. Ditengah senja yang merah, warna air di dalam danau yang tepat berada disebelah mereka pun berubah. Menambah keindahan dengan riak-riak air danau yang terus menari. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pesona itu dan semakin menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Teme, lepas!!" Naruto mencoba untuk menarik tangannya.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?!" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Aku cemburu!! Puas, kau?!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Dia terlalu takut untuk melawan Sasuke yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat memancarkan kemarahan dari kedua matanya.

"Ta, tapi dia tidak sampai menciumku, kan?!" Naruto mencoba membela diri.

"Ku harap telingaku ini yang salah mendengar kalau kau juga menyukainya!"

Naruto menyerah. Dia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Sasuke lagi. Baginya, saat ini Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek dan tidak bisa dibilang 'tidak'.

"Percayalah Teme, aku hanya menganggapnya teman, tidak lebih.." ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita pul- Hk!! Uhukk!! Uhukk!!"

"Sasuke!!"

"Ohokk!! Ohok!! Hh.. hh.. jangan sentuh!"

Sasuke menarik diri dari Naruto dan tidak berani melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulutnya. Dia yakin, noda merah pasti tergambar jelas di tangannya, bahkan bibirnya.

"Sasuke, mulutmu.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dobe.." Sasuke segera mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang dia punya.

"Menurutku tidak.."

"Aku.. yang tahu tubuhku, hh.. bukan kau!" elak Sasuke.

"Biar kubantu-"

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri!" Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dibelakangnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan perasaan Naruto yang prihatin atau terluka melihatnya barusan. Sasuke merasa, saat ini lebih baik kalau mereka tidak berdua dulu. Lebih baik, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto terlebih dahulu dan mendinginkan kepalanya. Dia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto untuk meminta izin pulang padanya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sendiri, Naru.."

Byurr!!

"Naruto!!" Sasuke berlari ke arah danau tempat Naruto tercebur. Dan karena danau ini adalah danau buatan, antara bibir danau dan tanah hanya dibatasi oleh dinding semen. Dan kedalaman danau ini rata, seperti kolam. Inilah yang sangat membuat Sasuke khawatir. Dia takut Naruto tidak bisa berenang dan akhirnya..

Byurr!!

Sasuke menceburkan dirinya menyusul Naruto. Air danau yang jernih sangat memudahkannya dalam menemukan sosok Naruto. Setelah berhasil membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukkannya, Sasuke menggeletakkan tubuh Naruto di pinggir danau.

"Naruto.. sadarlah.. kau kenapa?" Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Naruto, tapi percuma. Naruto sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban.

"Tidak mungkin dia.. Dia tidak terlalu lama berada di air.. Lalu kenapa dia tidak sadarkan diri? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba terjatuh ke dalam air, Naruto??" Sasuke nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia tidak melihat sama sekali Naruto membalas pertanyaannya ataupun menggerakkan tubuhnya seujung jaripun. Mata birunya, menutup seutuhnya.

"Rumah Sakit! Aku harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit segera!"

**#$%^&*(??)**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha..**

Sasuke terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu sendiri. Malam itu suasana Rumah Sakit memang ramai, banyak orang lalu-lalang didepannya. Tapi Sasuke tetap merasakan kesepian dan kekosongan di ruangan itu. Satu yang dia tunggu saat ini, keluarnya dokter yang sedang menangani Naruto.

Cklek!

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"…… bagaimana, ya? Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.." jawab sang dokter.

"Maksud anda??" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"…… dia koma."

Deg!

Bagai mendengar suara dentuman yang amat keras, Sasuke merasa kedua kakinya tak bertenaga. Tubuhnya seperti kehilangan kendali dan nyaris jatuh. Pikirannya kosong. Udara seperti menghilang dari sekitarnya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan yang di ucapkan dokter itu barusan. Dia harap telinganya salah mendengar atau dokter ini salah bicara.

"Anda salah, kan?? Dia tidak mungkin koma tanpa sebab, kan?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sebabnya.. tidak ada bekas benturan di kepalanya. Tapi yang pasti, kita tidak bisa memastikan dia hidup atau tidak sekarang.." jelas sang dokter.

Robohlah semua kekuatan Sasuke. Berbagai pikiran buruk telah menghantui pikirannya. Bibirnya berubah menjadi pucat dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari kulitnya. Dia ingin sekali menangis, tapi matanya terlalu kosong untuk mengeluarkan air.

"Kau, kau Uchiha kan? Uchiha Sasuke.." tanya sang dokter.

………

Sasuke tak merespon. Dia hanya terus menatap dinginnya lantai tanpa berkedip. Seluruh panca indera yang ia miliki sekarang tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

"_Aku yakin dia memang Sasuke.. tapi kenapa dia tidak ingat padaku, ya?? Apa aku memang selalu dilupakan?" _batin sang dokter, sedih.

Sang dokter pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam. Dia paham, Sasuke saat ini sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dan menenangkan pikirannya.

"_Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Sasu-"_

"Apa aku bisa menemuinya sekarang, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sang dokter yang baru beberapa langkah berjalan, menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Ya.." jawab dokter Kakashi.

**Pukul 20.35, di Rumah Sakit Konoha..**

Pip…pip…pip…pip…

Suara mesin itu terus menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tak ada suara lain yang terdengar, kecuali hembusan nafas dari 2 orang manusia yang sedang terdiam di dalam kamar itu. Naruto yang saat ini sedang 'tertidur' dan Sasuke yang sedang terdiam menatapnya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu terus menatapi wajah pemuda pemilik mata biru langit yang kini masih tertutup itu. Mata onyxnya layu, seolah tak memperlihatkan lagi bahwa raganya masih memiliki jiwa.

"Bukalah matamu.. perlihatkan warna biru yang indah itu padaku.." pinta Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Aku menyesal.. maafkan aku.. Aku sudah membentakmu.." Sasuke terus memohon sambil menciumi tangan Naruto yang mendingin.

"Jangan pergi.. aku tidak mau ucapan kasarku tadi menjadi salam perpisahan.. aku tidak mau! uhuhu.." keluarlah air dari kedua mata Sasuke. Air mata yang menurutnya sangat panas dan perih.

"Naruto!" muncul seorang pria berkuncir satu secara tiba-tiba. Jelas sekali kekhawatiran tergambar di wajahnya.

"Maaf, bagaimana keadannya??" tanyanya agak memaksa.

"Belum ada perkembangan.." jawab Sasuke sambil menghapus air di pelupuk matanya.

"………… Aku Iruka, paman Naruto." dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." balas Sasuke.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Naruto.. kalau kau lelah, kau boleh pulang.. biar Naruto aku yang menjaganya.."

"Tidak, aku akan tetap disini.."

Iruka menatap Sasuke lekat. Dia melihat keseriusan dari ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku titip Naruto sebentar, aku mau membeli makanan dan barang-barang yang diperlukan.." Iruka meraih knop pintu.

"Hn."

Kamar itu kembali sepi. Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Naruto sekali lagi, berharap agar tangan itu akan sedikit lebih menghangat. Tapi sayangnya, perubahan sama sekali tak dirasakan Sasuke. Tangan Naruto tetap dingin.

"Permisi.. Sasuke, Naruto," ucap seorang pria sambil membuka pintu.

"Aniki... Aniki!!" Sasuke segera menghampiri orang yang baru tiba tersebut dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aniki.. uhuhu.. aku takut! Dia 'hilang'begitu saja.. uhuhu.. aku, aku memakinya.. aku menyesal.. uhuhu.." Sasuke menangis cecugukan di dalam pelukannya. Dia sudah tidak kuat menahan pikiran dan penyesalan dalam batinnya.

"Sstt.. tenanglah, Sasuke.. dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu.. berdoalah agar dia cepat terbangun dari tidurnya.."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk lemah. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan masih tetap bertahan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Triiing..triiing..

Pip!

Itachi membaca pesan masuk di handphone miliknya. Ekspresi senang sedikit terlihat di air mukanya.

"Sasuke, aniki pergi dulu sebentar.. nanti aniki kesini lagi.." ucapnya sambil meraih knop pintu.

"Hn."

**Area parkir Rumah Sakit Konoha..**

"Itachi! Kau Itachi, kan?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Itachi. Itachi yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya pun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Dokter Kakashi?! Lama tak bertemu, ya.." balas Itachi.

"Haha.. benar, hampir 3 tahun.. Tadi aku juga bertemu dengan adikmu."

"Dia tidak berubah, ya? Tetap dingin.."

Kakashi mengangguk kecil.

"Kakashiii… mari kita pulaaang…"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria langsung memeluk Kakashi dari belakang. Wajah pria itu cukup manis dan sepertinya dia orang yang ramah.

"Ah! Obito, kenalkan dia Itachi.. Apa kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aaah… Itachi?! Kau Itachi?! Lama tak bertemu ya, sepupu..!" pria yang dipanggil Obito ini langsung mendekati Itachi.

"Obito?! Kenapa kau ada di Konoha?? Kau tinggal di Iwa, kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tanya saja orang ini.. dia yang memaksaku untuk pindah kesini!" jawabnya sambil melirik Kakashi.

"Lalu, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Dengannya.." Obito menunjuk Kakashi tanpa ragu. Benar-benar orang yang ceroboh. Kakashi dan Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop bersama.

"Sewaktu di Iwa dulu, aku berteman dekat dengan pacarmu! Deidara, kan?"

"Kau.. tahu?? Emm.. saat ini, aku baru mau menjemputnya di bandara. Dia akan tinggal disini." jawab Itachi dengan sedikit rona merah muncul di wajahnya.

"Wah, wah, maaf ya, mengganggu.." ucap Kakashi.

"Tidak apa.."

"Kalau gitu, kita pulang dulu, ya.. Kapan-kapan main ke apartemen Kakashi, Itachi.." pinta Obito.

"Ya.. nanti ku ajak Sasuke sekalian.."

"Aaahh… Sasuke?! Senangnya..!"

"Bye, Itachi.." Kakashi berjalan menjauh.

"Ka, Kakashi!! Tunggu!! Jaa, sepupu!"

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat Obito menjitak pelan kepala Kakashi dan dibalas rangkulan hangat oleh Kakashi.

"Dari dulu mereka tetap cocok, ya.." Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera menyalakan mesin.

**#$%^&*(??)**

**Pukul 8.25, keesokan harinya..**

"Sasuke, kau tidak tidur semalaman??" tanya Iruka yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Hn."

"Astaga.. lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat. Biar Naruto aku yang jaga.."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Sasuke! aku tidak mau kau ikut sakit gara-gara hal ini.."

"Aku tidak akan sakit."

"Kau harus pulang!"

"Paman! Aku mohon.." Sasuke menatap lemah Iruka sambil terus memegangi tangan Naruto. Hampir saja Iruka menangis melihat kesungguhan Sasuke sampai seperti ini. Dia juga tidak kuat melihat Naruto yang tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Kalau begitu.. aku mau membeli minuman dulu.." Iruka segera meninggalkan kamar itu dengan harapan, dia tidak menangis lagi.

Cklek!

Sasuke kembali menatapi wajah Naruto yang masih membeku. Tangan yang kini ia genggam masih sedingin sebelumnya. Dia cium tangan tan itu dengan lembut, seolah hendak membagi kehangatannya dengan orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

"_Menghangatlah… aku mohon."_

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Shiraland**

maaf,, shira gak bisa kasih commen.. *sujud di kaki reader*

sampe ketemu di chp6...:)


	6. yang belum dimengerti

Chapter 6 is update!!! Sankyuu~

**Disc:** andai om masa-kishi itu omku, pasti aku bahagia..

**Author: **orang yang sering berubah-ubah kepribadian, tergantung situasi dan kondisi.

**Warn: **shonen-ai, ooc, gaje, dan entah kenapa.. hal yang Shira takutin mulai menjadi nyata, yaitu.. Shira rasa fic Shira ini mulai agak mirip-mirip dengan sinetron yang amat Shira tidak suka… Menurut para reader gimana??

I'm Fujoshi

Shirakus present,

Tererererererereret……

(happy bread..)

* * *

**The End of This Story**

* * *

Masih di kamar itu, suasana tetap sama tak berubah. Suara mesin yang saling bersahutan, detik jam yang terus berkejaran, dan helaan nafas dari dua insan yang berirama. Sasuke dan Naruto.

"_Hangatlah.. aku janji tidak akan pergi sampai kau kembali.."_ Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Dia kuatkan hatinya untuk melawan rasa lelah yang melanda dirinya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan momen-momen saat Naruto membuka matanya nanti. Dia takut akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Naruto lagi.

"Leherku, pegal sekali.." gumam Sasuke. Sekuat apapun dia bertahan, dia tetap tak kuat menahan beban di tubuhnya yang semakin parah itu. Tidak tidur dan tetap bertahan pada posisi duduk tak bersandar seperti itu semalaman, pantaslah.

"_Mungkin dengan menyandarkan kepalaku sebentar, rasa pegalnya akan hilang." _Ia pun meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengan kanannya. Tanpa maksud, hanya untuk menghilangkan pegal di lehernya. Tapi sayang, matanya ikut terpejam akibat rasa nyaman itu. Dia pun tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

………

"Mm.. emm.. hh…"

"Aku.. dimana..?" tanyanya setelah mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang perlahan menampakkan warna biru cerah.

"Baunya, rumah sakit.. Aduh, badanku kaku-" gerakan pemuda itu terhenti ketika ia sadar ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya, kuat.

"_Apa? Kulit putih, rambut biru raven.."_

" Sasuke?!"

……

"Mm.." Sasuke sedikit menggeliat.

"_Hangat.. Dia kembali.. Naruto…"_

……

"Hah? Naruto?!"

"Ya? ya??" Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan pemanggilan namanya yang tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke.

"Apa? apa-"

Grep!

Tubuh Naruto yang masih terbujur diatas kasur itu menyatu dengan tubuh Sasuke. Semakin menyatu seiring nafasnya yang terus memburu.

"Teme.. kenapa-"

"Maafkan aku! Maaf, maaf, maaf sudah membentakmu.. aku menyesal.."

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan maaf Sasuke yang terlontar begitu saja. Dia tidak bisa menjawab, hanya sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya. Dia pun membalas pelukan Sasuke, tapi tak seerat pelukan yang diterimanya.

"Hm.. Tidak apa, Sasuke.. maafkan aku juga, ya.." ucap Naruto.

Jduk!

"Aww!!"

"Dasar dobe!! Kenapa kau ini?! Kami semua khawatir, tahu!!" bentak Sasuke setelah membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto dan melepas dekapannya.

"Aduh.. sakit, teme! Memangnya aku tahu apa yang terjadi?!" omel Naruto sambil mencoba mendudukkan diri.

"…… Jangan begitu lagi, dobe! Aku takut.."

Membelalaklah mata Naruto mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Dia tidak sangka, Uchiha akan menunjukkan ketakutannya pada orang lain. Apalagi Sasuke ketakutan karena dia. Naruto jadi agak gusar sendiri. Dia hanya pergi sebentar, bagaimana kalau sudah waktunya nanti? Tapi, tidak apalah, ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

"Jangan takut. Aku selalu disini, di hatimu.." ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke.

"Jangan sok puitis." telak Sasuke.

"Sial kau, teme!" wajah tan Naruto memerah.

"Boleh aku tahu, kemana kau pergi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh tangan orang yang dia tanya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya apa penyakitku?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Aku tidak bodoh, dobe! Kata dokter kau tidak sakit apa-apa."

"Haha… aku bertemu ayahku.." Naruto tersenyum. Jawaban yang berhasil membuat mata Sasuke membulat. Namun segera tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mm…"

"Sasuke-" ucapan Iruka terhenti ketika ia melihat mata biru safir itu bersinar kembali. Tepat dihadapannya.

"Na.. Naruto.."

"Ya, paman?"

Iruka hanya bisa melempar senyum ke arah anak asuhnya itu. Dia terlalu bahagia untuk berbicara dan memeluknya. Melihat pamannya datang, Naruto langsung merasa inilah saatnya berbicara dengan orang yang sudah merawatnya sedari kecil itu. Karena hanya Iruka yang bisa membantu Naruto.

"Emm.. teme, bolehkah aku berbicara dengan paman berdua saja?" tanya Naruto.

"…… hn." Sasuke pun meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Sebenarnya dia agak -bahkan sangat- ingin tahu pembicaraan apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Tapi, mungkin saja ini masalah keluarga yang tidak perlu diketahui oleh –orang yang tak bersangkutan- seperti dia. Dia pun memilih pergi ke kamar kecil untuk mencuci mukanya.

**Sasuke's pov**

Lebih baik aku pergi ke kamar mandi. Rasanya mukaku sudah sangat lengket karena air mata yang terus mengalir semalam. Jangan buat aku mengulangi kalimatku barusan!! Pegal, letih, dan rasa kantukku terbayar sudah dengan tersadarnya Naruto dari 'tidur aneh' itu. Tadi dia bilang, dia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Kira-kira wajah ayahnya mirip dengan dobe tidak, ya? Atau wajah dobe itu lebih mirip dengan ibunya? Aku jadi sedikit penasaran. Sudahlah! nanti kalau dobe pulang dari rumah sakit, aku lihat saja fotonya sendiri.

"Masih pagi. Pantas sepi sekali." gumamku sambil mendorong pintu bertuliskan 'Men'. Baru saja aku hendak memutar kran air, tiba-tiba rasa panas menjalar di tenggorokanku.

"Ohok!! ohok!!"

Sial! sakit sekali!

"Ohok!! ohok! ohok!"

Nafasku,, sesak…

"Ohok!! ohok! ohok! ohok!"

Tidak bisa berhenti.. Cairan merah ini kembali mengalir dari mulutku. Dadaku seperti terbakar. Aku seperti tidak memiliki paru-paru. Sakit.. sakit sekali.. aku hanya bisa meremas bajuku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Semakin lama semakin gelap. Ya Tuhan.. tolong aku..

**#$%^&*(??)**

"_Kondisinya parah, sudah waktunya dia harus dirawat intensif."_

"_Kuserahkan semua padamu, Kakashi.."_

Samar-samar kudengar suara, seperti sedang membicarakan seseorang. Suara yang tak asing di telingaku. Suara ini, pasti suara aniki dan Kakashi, dokter yang dulu pernah menjadi dokter pribadiku. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa melihat mereka berdua? Dan, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kalau tidak salah,, penyakitku kambuh di toilet tadi pagi. Jadi yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu aku. Aku tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit! Aniki! jangan turuti ucapan Kakashi! Ayo mataku,, terbukalah!

……

"A.. niki.." sial! kenapa suaraku hanya sekecil ini?! Mataku juga tak bisa terbuka seutuhnya!

"Sasuke! Dokter…" aniki segera menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Sasuke? Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kakashi padaku.

Ayolah! Bicara yang tegas! Aku tidak mau dirawat!

"A-ku.. tidak.. mau dirawat…" ucapku dengan sangat pelan. Padahal rasanya aku sudah berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Maaf, Sasuke.. tapi kau harus dirawat!" perintah aniki.

"Benar, Sasuke. Ini demi kesehatanmu.." sambung Kakashi.

"Aku mohon, aniki.. jangan siksa aku seperti ini.." pintaku. Dan kulihat dia sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataanku tadi. Aniki pasti tersentuh dan akan mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Tapi..-"

"_Let me get the happiness in my end_.." pintaku lagi sambil menyentuh tangannya. Memang kalimat yang menjijikan, tapi berhasil membuat dia _speechless_ sekarang. Aku pasti menang.

"Tapi penyakitmu bisa kambuh kapan saja, Sasuke. Dan itu sangat berbahaya." Kakashi coba menghalangi niatku dengan keyakinan-keyakinannya sebagai dokter. Cih! mengganggu!

"Biar aku yang mengatur hidupku sendiri, Kakashi.." protesku. Dia hanya bisa _speechless_, sama seperti aniki.

"Kapan Sasuke bisa pulang, Kakashi..?" akhirnya, aniki menuruti permintaanku! Aku beruntung punya aniki sepertimu, Itachi.

"Yah.. sebenarnya aku lebih memilih kau disini. Tapi kalau kondisi paru-parumu sudah membaik, sore ini kau sudah bisa pulang." katanya. Baiklah! aku harus 'membetulkan' paru-paruku secepat mungkin agar aku bisa segera pulang.

**End Sasuke's pov**

**Naruto's pov**

Paman menangis. Oh, ayolah! Jangan sampai aku ikut mengeluarkan air mata.

"Paman.. jangan menangis.." pintaku seraya menggenggam tangannya.

"……"

"Paman..?"

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu!" seru paman secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja aku kaget mendengarnya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu kaget juga. Aku tahu, paman itu protektif terhadapku. Jadi pasti itulah reaksinya.

"Aku mohon, paman.." pintaku lagi. Berharap agar ia mau merubah pendiriannya.

"Kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri?! Oh, baiklah! lupakan tentang rasa percaya itu! Omong kosong!!" Paman membentakku. Penuh emosi dan kekecewaan. Aku paham, aku paham. Ini pasti akan membuatnya sangat marah padaku.

"Tidak, paman.. aku sangat menyayangi paman.. Tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini yang sangat aku sayangi selain paman.." ucapku.

"Lalu,, kenapa…?"

Aku diam. Jujur, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apa paman akan percaya? Bisa saja paman malah menertawakanku.

"Biar waktu yang akan menjawabnya, paman.."

"…………"

"Paman pernah bilang kalau aku ini persis seperti orangtuaku, kan?"

"…………"

"Paman sangat mengerti mereka berdua,, pasti paman bisa mengerti aku juga, kan?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menolongnya?"

Deg!

"A, aku.." Gawat! Aku harus bilang apa?! wajahku pasti sudah memerah sempurna!

"Apa dia itu lebih berarti bagimu dibandingkan aku?"

"Bukan begitu.."

"Lalu apa?!"

"……… Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya pergi.."

"Apa kau pikir dia atau aku suka melihat kau pergi?!"

"Aku tidak mau ditinggal lagi, paman!!!" akhirnya aku berteriak. Aku membentak orang yang sangat aku hormati dalam hidupku. Aku bodoh!

"Ma, maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Kau menangis, Naruto.." ucap paman sambil mengusap air yang jatuh di pipiku. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Duh, malunya.

"Siapa yang tega meninggalkanmu??" tanya paman.

"Kakek, nenek, ayah, ibu,, mereka meninggalkanku.."

"Kedua kakek dan nenekmu sudah meninggal sebelum kau lahir, kan?"

"Ya… dan hanya ayah yang meninggal setelah aku lahir. Itupun hanya satu bulan."

"Maafkan mereka ya, Naruto.."

"Aku tidak membenci mereka.. Justru aku ingin sekali bertemu dan memeluk mereka. Jujur, tadi aku langsung memeluk ayah, loh.. Yah, walaupun itu bukanlah kenyataan.."

"Mereka amat menyayangimu.."

"Ya, dan karena alasan itulah mereka meninggalkanku."

"……… Jadi karena alasan itu?"

"…… ya."

"Hh… entah kenapa, aku seperti melihat mendiang ayahmu sekarang.."

"Terima kasih, paman.." aku tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban paman. Dengan begini, aku bisa membuat semua orang yang aku sayangi bahagia.

"Aku mau pulang sore ini, bolehkan?" tanyaku.

"Melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini, dokter pasti menyuruhmu pulang." kata paman. Yah, aku cuma bisa nyengir kuda.

**End Naruto's pov**

**#$%^&*(??)**

**Normal's pov**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha, pukul 15.34**

"Aaah…. Senangnya bisa keluar! Teme! Ayo cepat!" titah pemuda pirang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu utama rumah sakit itu. Tapi nampaknya tidak digrubis oleh orang yang di maksud.

"Paman! Aku disini!" teriaknya. Kini dengan seorang pria yang sedang mengendarai mobil disana.

"Jangan berteriak, dobe! Berisik!"

"Terserah aku! Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk ikut dengan kami pulang ke rumah?!"

"Aku yang membawamu kesini, jadi aku juga yang harus membawamu pulang."

"Huh! Alasan macam apa itu?! Paman Iruka!"

Tak terasa, mobil yang dikendarai orang bernama Iruka itu sudah tiba di depan mereka. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, kedua orang itupun masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna silver itu dan segera memberi perintah pada sang supir untuk meninggalkan area rumah sakit itu.

#Di rumah Naruto#

"Rumaaaah….. aku rinduu…"

"Norak, dobe."

"Berisik kau, teme! Kenapa sih, dari tadi kau selalu memprotes ucapanku?!"

"Mengganggu telingaku."

"Ghaaaa!!! menyebalkan!!!"

"Sasuke, silahkan masuk.. anggap rumah sendiri, ya.." ucap Iruka sambil membukakan pintu.

"Hn."

"Silahkan duduk, Sasuke. Paman mau membuatkan minum dulu."

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Teme! aku mau ke kamarku dulu, ya! Sebentar kok!" pesan Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Lama lebih baik, dobe."

"Ugh!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke pun terpancing untuk sedikit tertawa, namun dia tahan.

Tinggalah Sasuke seorang diri di ruangan itu. Matanya terus mengelilingi seluruh isi ruangan bernuansa cerah itu. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah meja yang berisikan bingkai-bingkai foto. Muncullah keinginannya untuk segera melihat wajah-wajah seperti apa yang menghiasi bingkai itu. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera melangkahkan kaki ke arah meja itu berada.

"_Yang mana foto orangtua Naruto?"_ matanya masih terus menyapu permukaan meja itu. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto berwarna cokelat yang lumayan besar ukurannya. Setelah memperhatikan foto itu, dia agak tersenyum kecil.

"_Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, dobe. Mata indahmu itu pasti warisan dari ibumu."_ batin Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku tahu apa saja yang anda bicarakan dengan anak anda, Uzumaki-san?"

"Namikaze." ucap Iruka sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di meja dan memperbaiki kalimat Sasuke barusan. Padahal Sasuke hanya berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah! maaf." Sasuke agak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Iruka yang mendadak. Apalagi Iruka melihatnya sedang berkeliaran seperti ini.

"Tidak apa.. Nama pria berambut pirang yang tadi kau lihat itu adalah Namikaze Minato, sedangkan wanita cantik disebelahnya adalah Uzumaki Kushina." jelas Iruka.

"Namikaze? Lalu kenapa Naruto.."

"Ayahnya sendiri yang memberi marga itu. Dia bilang, 'Kushina-lah yang lebih pantas mendapatkan kehormatan ini..'."

Entah kenapa, Sasuke malah terkesan dengan jawaban Iruka barusan. Dia kagum dengan orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu, ayah Naruto. Pantas, kenapa Naruto bisa memiliki sifat 'seunik' itu.

"Ayah Naruto adalah seorang pendeta. Tapi setelah dia menikah, dia pindah ke Suna dan memilih untuk menjadi manusia pada umumnya."

"Pendeta? Apakah dia pendeta dari kuil api?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya.. darimana kau tahu?"

"Barang-barang di rumah ini banyak yang berasal dari kuil api. Dulu aku pernah ke kuil api, jadi aku sedikit mengingat barang-barang yang menjadi ciri khas disana." jelas Sasuke. Dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Iruka.

"Aku ingat jelas, dulu hanya dia pendeta yang memiliki rambut. Apalagi warna rambutnya kontras begitu, dia jadi sering diragukan oleh orang-orang kalau dia adalah pendeta." Iruka terkekeh menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Biasanya dia mengikat rambutnya hanya ketika sedang berdoa atau membersihkan kuil. Tapi walaupun terlihat berantakan, dia adalah pendeta termuda yang kehebatannya diakui oleh penduduk Konoha."

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, ada hubungan apa paman dengan Namikaze-san?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Dia orang yang sangat baik, makanya aku mau menggantikannya merawat Naruto."

"Pamaaaan!! Kau cerita yang aneh-aneh tentang aku, ya?!" protes Naruto ketika ia sedang menuruni tangga.

"Percaya diri sekali, dobe." ketus Sasuke.

"Percaya diri?! Maksudmu a-"

"Dobe!!"

Brak! Bruk! Prang! Duesh!

"Aaaduuuuh…" Naruto meringis sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Jalan itu pakai mata!" Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya berdiri.

"Errr… itu sudah jadi aktivitasnya sehari-hari, Sasuke.." ujar Iruka _sweatdrop_.

"Tangganya yang salah, teme!"

"Jangan bodoh!!" protes Sasuke mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"_Aku dan Sasuke sama saja.. hahaha…"_ batin Iruka.

"Kalian berdua! Paman mau pergi ke kantor dulu, ada rapat. Kalian tidak apa kan kutinggal?"

"Tenang saja.. Hati-hati ya, paman!" Naruto mencoba mendudukkan pantatnya yang masih sakit.

Setelah memasuki mobil, Iruka pun menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Naruto berdua di rumah itu.

"Teme, laper gak? Ada ramen loh!"

Mendengar kata makanan, Sasuke jadi ingat kalau dia sama sekali belum makan sejak insiden di taman itu. Nyaris 24 jam dong?! Lebih dari puasa yang hanya menahan lapar selama 12 jam.

"Apa tidak ada makanan lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Makanlah apa yang ada!" omel Naruto.

"Hah… tolong buatkan, Naruto." titah Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa ngedumel sendiri mendapat perintah seperti itu.

(Beberapa menit kemudian..)

"Nih! Habiskan, ya! Aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukmu!" perintah Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak keracunan sampai suapan terakhir." ejek Sasuke.

"Ghaa!! Teme!!"

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak melawan. Dia lalu mengambil remote dan menyalakan tv. Keduanya hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan kesibukan masing-masing, tidak ada yang berbicara. Tidak sampai Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya dan menyusul Naruto yang sedang menonton tv.

"Kau tidak makan, dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Aku sudah makan di rumah sakit." jawab Naruto. Dia tetap asik dengan acara yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Sasuke pun merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Dobe, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"……… Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak suka melihat kau dengan Sai, kan?"

Deg!

Tampaknya pertanyaan Sasuke barusan sangat 'mengena' di hati Naruto. Wajah tan-nya langsung memerah sempurna.

"Y-ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa kau menganggapnya serius atau tidak."

"Maksudnya?" Naruto menoleh heran ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau mau menjauhinya demi aku?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan tajam langsung dari mata _onyx_-nya.

"Dia temanku, mana mungkin aku menjauhinya tanpa sebab."

"Demi aku, Naruto."

Naruto langsung _speechless_. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"J-jangan begitu, Sasuke.. Kalian berdua sama-sama temanku, kok!"

"Aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman, dobe."

Deg!

"Apa? apa maksudmu?!" Naruto segera membuang mukanya ke arah tv. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya 'mulai seram' sekarang.

"Aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman. Apa kau juga berfikir begitu?"

"K-kau temanku!" Naruto semakin salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang semakin memojokkannya. Ditekannya terus tombol remote tv seperti sedang mencari acara yang cocok dengan hatinya. Padahal dia melakukannya hanya untuk mengurangi rasa grogi dalam dirinya.

………

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ini membuat Naruto sedikit penasaran. Takut-takut Sasuke malah marah padanya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

Tuk!

Tanpa diduga dan tanpa terduga, hidung Naruto bersentuhan dengan sesuatu tepat ketika ia menoleh. Sesuatu yang berhasil membelalakkan kedua mata safirnya. Hidung Sasuke sudah tepat menyentuh hidungnya. Dan tentu saja hidung itu terletak di wajah bersama mata dan mulut lelaki stoic itu. Berkatnya, Naruto bisa menatap mata hitam Sasuke dengan jelas. Kegelapan yang membuat Naruto tenggelam didalamnya, tenggelam dan tak menemukan dasar. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke mungkin sudah biasa ia lihat, tetapi aroma tubuh bungsu Uchiha itu hanya bisa tercium ketika dirinya tinggal berjarak beberapa inchi dari tubuh Sasuke. Dan inilah keadaannya, pikiran Naruto telah dipenuhi oleh aroma mint tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat sang korban sudah tak berdaya. Yah, dia senang karena inilah saatnya untuk 'menyerang'.

"Kau milikku.."

!!!

"Ngh…"

Naruto sudah terperangkap, bukan, lebih tepatnya bibirnya. Dia tidak sempat mengelak dari jebakan yang Sasuke buat untuk mendapatkannya. Harapan tipis untuk Naruto.

"Ngh~ Sa- mm…" suara Naruto semakin tak terdengar akibat serangan Sasuke yang tidak memberikannya ruang. Nafasnya sudah hampir habis karena bibir pucat Sasuke terus menekan bibirnya. Bahkan sekarang tangan putih itu tengah mendorong tubuh Naruto perlahan agar ia bisa mempersempit ruang gerak Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Naruto sudah terlalu panik dan grogi untuk melawan Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa diam dan memilih tidak melayani pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"_Ini membosankan, dobe. Kau mau mempermainkan aku? Kita lihat, siapa yang akan kalah."_ Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto. Dan dengan segera membuat Naruto siap untuk mengeluarkan makiannya.

"Teme! Apa-apaan- Gah! geli~ temee~" ocehan Naruto segera terganti dengan suara-suara manja yang keluar dari bibir manisnya sesaat setelah Sasuke menciumi leher tan-nya. Mendengar suara menggoda itu, Sasuke makin terpancing untuk ingin terus mendengarnya.

"T-teme,, ahh.. hentikan… geli~" Naruto semakin tidak tahan dengan kegiatan Sasuke yang bermain-main dengan leher dan tengkuknya. Bibir Sasuke yang dingin semakin menambah sensasi di lehernya. Ingin Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tapi tangannya telah terkunci oleh kedua tangan Sasuke yang menahannya untuk tidak melawan.

"Maaf dobe, aishiteru.." Dan ciuman Sasuke makin bergerilya di leher tan itu. Naruto jadi semakin tidak berdaya sekarang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahan-desahan tidak meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Baik! Baik! Aku akan men~jawab.. tapi, ahh.. hentikan ini~" pinta Naruto yang jelas sedang dalam keadaan terdesak. Sasuke langsung tersenyum mendengar pernyataan menyerah dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Hh.. hh.. Aku senang kau mau jujur kalau kau men-cin-taiku, tapi…" Naruto tak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke karena wajahnya sedang amat merah sekarang.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang amat tajam tepat ke mata safir itu.

"Besok! Besok sekolah libur kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain di kota ini??" tawar Naruto.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"A, aku akan menjawabnya disana!" ucap Naruto grogi.

"……… Benar?"

"Aku janji…"

"Hh… baiklah, besok. Ku jemput kau pukul 9 tepat disini." ucap Sasuke setuju.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau angkat badanmu dari atas tubuhku??"

"Ck, iya dobe!" Sasuke pun mengangkat badannya dan kembali duduk seperti normal, disusul oleh Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, teme.. hush! hush!" seru Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangan ke arah Sasuke.

"Mengusirku, dobe?"

"Memang apalagi?!"

"Kau marah aku menciummu?"

Deg!

Wajah tan Naruto kembali memerah.

"Ha, habis!! Kau menciumku seolah itu adalah hal yang sepele!!"

Melebarlah mata pemuda stoic itu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Warna mukanya yang pucat pun sedikit menebarkan rona merah.

"Bukan begitu, dobe!"

"Lalu apa?!"

"…… Aku gugup tahu! karena sudah memendam keinginan itu untuk saat ini."

"Maksudmu,, apa?"

"Kau dobe sekali sih, dobe!!"

"Kok jadi marahin aku?! Ucapanmu itu memang hanya kau yang bisa mengerti!"

"Hh.. aku sudah lama ingin menciummu, dobe!" wajah Sasuke makin memerah. Ditambah Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan, wajah pemuda pirang itu sudah lebih merah dari tomat.

"Me, mesum! Teme mesum!" Naruto menutupi mukanya dengan bantal.

"Kau tidak perlu marah lagi soal kejadian tadi."

"…… Tapi, apa kau akan melupakannya begitu saja?"

……

"Akankah kau terus mengingatnya?"

"Ya, akan terus kuingat sampai aku mati." ucap Sasuke seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"…… Terima kasih." ucap Naruto sambil memandangi tangannya yang sedang tergenggam.

"_Mampukah kau membaca isi hatiku saat ini, Sasuke? Kegelisahan hatiku tentang nasib kita berdua.."_

**#$%^&*(??)**

"Terima kasih Sasuke, sudah mau menemani Naruto.." ucap Iruka.

"Sama-sama paman." balas Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

"Kami pulang dulu ya.." sambung Itachi dari dalam mobil juga.

Setelah saling melempar lambaian tangan, mobil hitam yang dikendarai si sulung Uchiha pun menjauh.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?? Lama tak bertemu, kau semakin tinggi saja, un.." sapa seseorang dari sebelah supir. Sasuke agak memandangi orang itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Aku baik, Deidara-chan."

Entah kenapa jawaban Sasuke barusan seperti sedikit menyinggung perasaan pria berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke bisa memanggilku begitu, Itachi?!" protesnya pada supir.

"Maaf.. mungkin aku terlalu terbuka di depannya." jawab Itachi _sweatdrop_.

"Dasar! Menyebalkan, un!!"

"Kau akan tinggal lagi di Konoha?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, rencananya aku akan tinggal di apartemen." jawabnya.

"Tapi malam ini dia akan menginap di rumah kita, Sasuke.."

"Bolehkan, Sasuke..?" tanyanya sambil mengaktifkan _puppy eyes_.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, adik Itachi.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Rambut pirang dan mata birunya memang mirip, tapi Naruto lebih manis bagiku."_ batin Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

Author: "Musik!! Apa yang kamu lakukan kalau sedang bete? Apa yang kamu lakukan

kalau sedang sedih? Baca fanfiction.. (oye!) Baca fanfiction.. (oye!) Baca fanfiction.. (Dum dum.. dum dum.. serr…) Yak, terima kasih untuk Naruto pada gendang, Sasuke pada suling, dan Kakashi pada krincingan. Sorry, shira gatau nama alat yang dipegang Kakashi. Yah.. walaupun band Shira ini cuma band yang biasa mangkal di metro, tapi lumayan kan buat menghibur para reader semua baik yang review ataupun yang belum sempat me-review… Osh!! Lanjut ke Shiraland! Oh iya, lagu ini Shira ambil dari lagu pembuka On the Spot di trans7. Habis, enak sih! (ini bukan iklan, loh..)"

**SHIRALAND~**

**Shiraland sesi curhat author**

Huah! *rebahan di kasur* akhirnya Shira bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter 6 ini. Seminggu yang lalu Shira habis uts, jadi Shira gak menyentuh fic Shira yang ini. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga!! *guling-gulingan* Masalah adegan yang Sasu kissu Naru itu, Shira sampe 3 malem bikinnya. Maklum ya, Shira masih pemula..(-_-")

Shira mau ucapin terima kasih bangett buat temen Shira, **Namikaze Reisen** (jika dia tidak dan belum ganti nama) atas bantuan pembuatan adegan SasuNaru itu.. *nunduk* Dia yang memberi Shira GBHA (Garis Besar Haluan Adegan) itu. **Dan juga buat para reader yang setia dan me-reveiew fic Shira ini, hontou ni arigato gozaimasu…**

OH IYA!!! Shira sampe lupa kasih penjelasan. Di sebabkan banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang cerita Shira yang kemarin, jadi Shira putusin buat membeberkannya lebih awal dan sedikit merubah GBHC (Garis Besar Haluan Cerita) yang udah Shira bikin. Tadinya Shira mau mengumbarkan semua di final chap, biar lebih seru gitu! Tapi gak apalah, setelah chap ini kan final chap. Udah bisa nebak kan, jalan ceritanya gimana?

Maaf kalo masih banyak yang salah,, sampe ketemu di chapter 7 ya! *lambai tangan*

(Shira curi-curi kolom nih, buat tanya **"Apa alasan kalian gak suka suka Sai?"** dijawab yang bener ya.. kritik dan saran buat fic Shira juga!)


	7. Chapter ekstra: hitori

Chapter extra : "hitori"

**Disc: **om Masakishi,

**Warn: **mistype banget!!! Dan keanehan cerita jalan cerita yg aneh!

Shira present,

Terererererereret…

(happy bread)

* * *

"Ahahahahaha!!! Jugo, kau konyol banget!"

"Diam, Naruto! kau mau hancur oleh tangan-tanganku ini?!"

"Iya, kalau kau bisa menangkapku!"

"Jangan lari!!"

"Ahahahaha- (bruk!) aww!! Aduh.. kepalaku!!"

* * *

**Hitori**

* * *

"Dobe!! Jangan tabrak orang sembarangan!" seru seorang bocah laki-laki sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Aduuuh… harusnya aku yang bilang gitu, kan?!" bentak yang seorang lagi tak mau kalah sambil menekan-nekan kepalanya.

"Kenapa di hari pertamaku malah bertemu orang berisik sepertimu?!"

**Sasuke's pov**

Sial! kenapa aku harus mengalami nasib sial seperti ini?! Bocah ini lagi, pirang cerah dan berisik sekali! Aku tidak suka!

"Apa katamu?! Dasar teme sial!!" dia bangkit dan menarik kerah bajuku. Matanya yang biru menatap lurus mataku.

"Dobe tuli!!"

"Narutooooo!!! Kok malah ngobrol sih? Kan lagi dikejar!" teriak seseorang dari arah sana. Badannya besar dan rambutnya seperti jeruk. Pasti berandalan!

"Jugo! Anak ini berani ngatain aku dobe tuli!" adunya sambil berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Siapa- kau?! Kau Uchiha Sasuke???" dia menunjukku dengan telunjuknya, dasar tidak sopan!

"Hn."

**.....**

"Bagus sekali, Uchiha!! Kau merebut teman-temanku!!!" dia membentakku dan menampakkan mata birunya lagi.

"Hh! Mereka yang mendekatiku! Kalau kau mau, ambil saja mereka! Aku tidak butuh orang-orang rendahan itu!" Ku dorong tubuhnya yang menghalangi jalan pulangku, dan terus berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu!!! Apa maksudmu rendahan, hah?!!" teriaknya, terpaksa aku harus berhenti karena kaget mendengar suaranya yang menggelegar.

"Kau juga sama rendahnya dengan mereka." Ucapku sambil menatapnya remeh.

"Jangan jelek-jelekkan mereka!!!"

Apa?

"Berani sekali kau merendahkan teman-temanku.. uhuhuhu…"

Hah? dia menangis?? Apa-apaan itu?? laki-laki menangis? Dasar bodoh!

"Kau boleh, uhuhu mengejekku.. tapi jangan mereka! Mereka itu orang-orang yang ku sayangi.." dia terisak hanya karena aku mengejek mereka? Dia ini cengeng atau…

Deg!

Tuhan… mata yang,, indah? Matanya bagai air laut yang sedang tertiup angin. Tergenang dalam biru yang mempesona.

"Saat ini, hanya mereka yang menemaniku di sekolah.. aku tidak mau mereka meninggalkanku… uhuhuhu.."

"… Aku akan menemanimu.."

"Eh?"

Hah? kenapa tiba-tiba aku bicara seperti itu? akalku atau hatiku yang memintanya?

"Kau mau jadi temanku?"

"Ya. Bahkan lebih baik dari mereka." Aku ini ngomong apa sih?

"Hiks,, kau baik juga, teme.. Temeee…!!" dia berlari menerjang dan memelukku. Akalku mungkin memerintahkan untuk mendorongnya, tapi hatiku amat menikmatinya.

**.....**

"Ini perbuatan mantan teman-temanmu lagi ya?" tanyaku.

"Eh, tidak kok! Aku tadi cuma kurang hati-hati berjalan.." dia kembali menampakkan senyum lebarnya padaku.

"Bangun! Ayo ke ruang kesehatan." Segera ku tarik lengannya.

"Eh, tapi.."

……..

"Dasar dobe, kenapa kau tidak membalas mereka?!" kutekan saja luka memarnya.

"Aww!! pelan-pelan, teme! Sudah kubilang, mereka itu hanya iseng!"

"Kau itu terlalu menganggap mereka baik, dobe!"

"Karena aku tahu, mereka itu baik.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluknya melihat dia seperti ini, lalu berkata 'kau masih punya aku yang benar-benar menyayangimu..'.

"Sampai berapa lama kau akan bertahan dengan keyakinanmu itu?" tanyaku datar.

"Sampai mereka berubah.." mata birunya menatap tegas nan lembut ke arahku.

"Mereka sudah membencimu, tidak mungkin mereka akan peduli lagi padamu." Ucapku tetap datar.

"Terima kasih, hanya kau yang peduli padaku saat ini. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan berubah."

"Apa manusia bisa berubah?"

"….."

"Apa mereka bisa berubah sekalipun kau menyembah memohon belas kasihan dari mereka?"

"Ya.. manusia itu tak bisa diduga."

**.....**

"Ohok! Ohok! hh.. hh.." sial, penyakitku sering kambuh. Dan lagi di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Sasuke!! kau kenapa?! batukmu berdarah! Ayo ke ruang kesehatan!!"

…..

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu dariku.." suaranya bergetar, amat terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"… Tidak apa, ini hanya penyakit biasa." Aku berusaha untuk menenangkannya dan tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya takut kau akan jauh dariku."

"… Tidak akan,"

"Bagaimana jika kau melanggar ucapanmu sendiri?"

"… Aku tidak tahu."

"_Aku tidak berani bertemu denganmu."_

**.....**

" Hey! kata sensei, Uchiha Sasuke pindah kemarin."

Deg!

"Benarkah itu, Menma?!"

"Ya! Kenapa dia tidak berpamitan ya?? dasar Uchiha.."

"_Kau melanggar janjimu.."_

…..

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi kita akan tinggal di Konoha."

"Apa?! tapi kata aniki, kita kesini hanya untuk berobat?!"

"Ya, tapi itu akan memakan waktu lama. Aku sudah menelpon sekolahmu dan memberitahu soal kepindahanmu."

"Bodoh!! Dasar aniki bodoh!!!" aku berlari menuju kamar pribadiku di apartemen yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha itu. Aku tidak mempedulikan aniki yang terus memanggilku, aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi sekarang.

"_Aku melanggar janjiku.."_

**Tbc**

**Shiraland~**

Inilah cerita shira yang dibuat atas nama ketidakrencanaan. Semalem doang bikin dan tanpa bekal cerita, asal aja mau ngetik apa kek! ceritanya jadi terkesan buru2 banget dan cepuet banget! yowes, udah malem, jaa~

Sampe jumpa di chapter 7..


	8. belum berakhir

Chapter 7 udah update…

Ehe..hehehe Shira bahagia~ (yah, seenggaknya udah berhasil sampe chapter ini..)

-.-a

Gatel nih, eh? apa liat-liat? Udah sono bacabacabaca!

**Disclaimer:** Sayalah! –Ctarr!- *kesamber gledeg* ukh.. bu, bukan saya.. bukan saya..

**Pair:** SasuNaru, _just it_.

**Warn:** Sho-ai, ooc (mungkin dan sangat), dan ini cerita yang masih belum bisa dibilang layak.. *jongkok di pojokan*

Boyxboy

Shira present,

Tererererererererereret

(happy bread)

* * *

**The End of This Story**

* * *

"Teme.. aku mau naik yang itu..!"

"Tidak, dobe!"

"Teemee…"

"Kubilang 'tidak, dobe!'"

**Naruto's pov**

Aku sedikit agak kesal menghadapi tingkah teme ini. Apa yang salah kalau aku ingin naik wahana-wahana itu? rambut pirangku? tiga garis di pipiku? Semuanya masih lengkap! Sejak satu jam yang lalu kami tiba disini, kami belum sama sekali mencicipi kebahagiaan. Hanya terduduk di bangku ini sambil meminum _ice coffee_ yang kami beli di kios itu.

"Teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme,"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Kurasa itu menjawab semuanya."

"_Ugh! benar sih.."_ pikirku.

Jujur, aku bosan sekali diam seperti ini. Teme ini terlalu penakut ya, sampai dia selalu menolak ajakanku? Tidak kusangka ayam Uchiha ini penakut juga!

"Aku menolak ajakanmu bukan karena aku takut, dobe!"

"Gyaaaa! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" aku refleks menjauhkan diri darinya beberapa kaki.

"Orang yang pikirannya pendek sepertimu mudah sekali ditebak." ketusnya.

Huh! baik, aku mulai tidak sabar.

"Lalu apa alasanmu? Sudah hampir seluruh wahana disini aku tawarkan padamu, tapi terus saja kau tolak!" Kulipat tanganku sambil membuang mukaku ke arah lain.

"… Jangan marah, dobe." ucapnya datar.

Ugh! menyebalkan sekali dia!

"_Aku tidak peduli kau mau bicara apa, teme!"_ rutukku dalam hati. Aku sudah kesal sekali dengannya. Memang apa alasanku mengajaknya kesini kalau bukan untuk bersenang-senang dengan mesin-mesin raksasa itu?

"Dobe,"

"…"

"Dobe,"

"…"

"Kau mau kucium?"

Deg!

Gyaa! Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri mendengar pertanyaannya. Dasar mesum! Tahan, tahan Naruto, kau sedang 'ngambek' kan?

"…" kuputuskan untuk tidak meladeninya saat ini.

"Baik,"

"Eh?" Teme menarik tanganku. Dia mau membawaku kemana? Dia terus berjalan seperti tanpa tujuan. Tapi sepertinya dia mulai mengarah ke sebuah pintu bertuliskan, toilet?

"Teme! kalau mau ke toilet, sendiri bisa kan?" protesku ke teme yang semakin membawaku masuk ke dalam toilet. Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Firasatku mulai menunjukkan rambu-rambu 'berbahaya'.

Cklek!

Benar saja! dia membawaku masuk ke dalam WC!

"T-teme, lebih baik aku menunggu di luar.." kucoba menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Jangan coba-coba." ucapnya singkat.

Glek!

Kekuatan genggaman dan tarikkannya lebih besar dariku. Alhasil, aku tidak kuasa menarik tubuhku keluar dari sana. Dia melemparku ke dinding kayu yang berfungsi sebagai penyekat dengan WC lainnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik dia sudah berhasil mengunci pintu WC tempat kami berada. Oke! Aku mulai takut.

"T-teme, banyak orang!" protesku.

"Kau tidak lihat disini sepi, dobe?" bantahnya sambil terus melangkah mendekatiku.

"Ini toilet! Orang pasti akan kesin-"

"Ssstt.. jangan berisik, dobe!" Sasuke langsung menutup mulutku dengan tangan putihnya.

"Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau disini ada dua orang yang sedang bercinta.." bisik Sasuke disertai seringai di wajahnya. Tuhaaaan… tolong aku! Rasanya aku seperti sedang melihat penampakkan hantu toilet.

"B-baik teme, aku tidak marah lagi.. aku janji!" kuacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"…"

"Teme..?"

"Hh… baiklah," teme pun menjauhkan dirinya. Huft… leganya!

"Tapi, aku ingin menciummu.." tangannya kembali bermain di pipiku.

Glek! Rasa lega itu terlalu cepat lewat bagaikan kilat.

"Hilangkan pikiran mesummu itu, kemarin 'kan sudah!" elakku.

"Sebentar saja, dobe.." pintanya. Kenapa teme jadi OOC begini, sih?

"T-tidak.." aku berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya yang semakin mendekati wajahku.

"Bibirmu manis, aku jadi ingin melumatnya.."

Glek! Teme benar-benar terlihat mengerikan sekarang.

"T-teme, jangan macam-macam!"

"Kalau kau mengizinkan, aku tidak akan sampai 'menyerangmu'.." ucapnya, tetap –amat sangat lebih-mengerikan.

"B-baik, hanya cium kan? sebentar saja!" aku menghentikan kegiatanku –mendorong teme menjauhiku- dan membiarkannya mendekatiku. Gyaaa! aku gugup! Lebih baik aku menutup mataku.

"Tataplah mataku, dobe!" perintahnya. Sial! kenapa malah dilarang? Tapi, kucoba untuk menurut saja agar dia tidak 'menyerang'.

Awalnya aku agak canggung menatap matanya yang _onyx_ itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Tapi melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari matanya, entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit merasa percaya padanya. Percaya dalam hal apa? entahlah..

Tak terasa, mata kami sudah saling bertatapan satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sangat hening, tak ada suara selain hembusan nafas kami.

Tangan dingin teme beralih ke leherku. Amat dingin seakan membekukan leherku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjauhkan tangan pucat itu dari sana, sesaat setelah aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seketika berubah sendu. Hey! Kenapa kesedihan begitu terpancar jelas di wajahmu? Apa ucapanku sedikit melukai hatimu?

"Teme..?"

"…."

Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya seperti ini. Begitu sedih dan terluka, membuatku ingin menangis. Aku hanya bisa memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu menyinggung perasaanmu? Apa aku sudah membuatmu kecewa? Kalau benar begitu, ciumlah aku sebagai tebusannya. Tebusan karena telah membuatmu sedih.

"Lakukan, Sasuke.." bisikku pelan.

Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Semakin dekat dan dekat hingga tiada jarak lagi di antara kami. Dia menciumku masih dengan ekspresi 'itu'. Mau tidak mau wajahku pun ikut terbawa perasaan sedihnya. Ciuman kami diiringi dengan ekspresi terluka yang tidak bisa kami pahami satu sama lain. Bahkan sampai bibir kami terlepas, wajahnya tetap terlihat sedih. Aku jadi takut sekali.

"Maaf, Naruto.."

"… Kau kenapa?" kugenggam tangan dinginnya yang tadi menyentuh leherku.

"… Tidak, aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa?"

"… Sudahlah, kau kesini untuk bersenang-senang, kan? Ayo cepat!" teme langsung menarik tanganku dan membuka pintu WC yang tadi terkunci.

"Huh! Pintar mengelak, dasar teme, ayam, bebek-"

"Urusai, dobe!" kami pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan berlabel toilet itu.

**End Naruto's pov**

**Sasuke's pov**

Sial! Kenapa aku jadi lemah begini sih? Masa' hanya karena melihat wajah Naruto aku jadi ingin menangis? Lucu!

"_Sebenarnya, aku takut meninggalkanmu." _Tidak mungkin 'kan aku bicara seperti itu pada Naruto di hari ini? Setidaknya aku belum mau membicarakan tentang penyakitku yang semakin sering kambuh. Dan apa kalian tahu, sepulang dari rumah dobe kemarin, penyakitku kumat lagi. Beruntung aniki dan err.. pacarnya tidak tahu hal itu.

Menyedihkan kalau aku melihat diriku. Dan menyakitkan kalau aku melihat Naruto. Tuhan.. kalau kau tidak memberikanku kebahagiaan hari ini, maka berikanlah aku kenangan untuk melupakan kesedihan yang terjadi hari ini.

**#$%^&*(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2.30 p.m.**

**Still Sasuke's pov**

Sial! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya? Persetan dengan Uchiha, Uzumaki, dan takdir busukku ini!

"Teme? kau kenapa sih? Wajahmu makin menyeramkan saja!"

"_Hh.. aku lupa, ada Naruto disini.."_

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dobe."

"Bohong! Kalau kau bilang, 'aku tidak apa-apa, dobe' sebelum kita bertemu dengan master, aku masih bisa percaya!" analisanya.

"Kau mau jadi peramal gila juga, dobe?"

"Ugh! itu kan analisa teme, bukan ramalan!" protesnya.

Sebenarnya ucapan dia ini benar. _Mood_-ku yang tadinya agak membaik, menjadi hancur seketika akibat pertemuan kami dengan peramal 'sakit jiwa' yang tiba-tiba menyapa kami..

**Flashback**

Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu aku dan Naruto berada di taman hiburan ini. Sudah banyak sekali wahana yang kami naiki, sampai pusing kepalaku rasanya mengikuti dobe ini berkeliaran.

"Teme ayo cepat! _I'm hungry…_"

"Hn,"

"Gaaah! 'Nyantai banget, sih-"

"Kau! anak manis, kemari sebentar.." tiba-tiba Naruto yang sedang mengomel dipanggil oleh sebuah suara berat dan bergetar.

Awalnya kukira itu suara perutnya, tapi ternyata memang ada seorang pria paruh baya yang berpakaian serba hijau memanggilnya. Dia memakai topi yang bodoh, berdiri dalam sebuah _stand_ yang menurutku juga,, bodoh. Jelas saja aku bilang begitu! Karena di atas _stand_ yang didomonasi warna hijau tua tersebut terpampang manis papan berukuran 3x4 meter yang bertuliskan _'Lemme show ur beyond, guys!'_. Bodoh, kan?

"Kau memanggilku, om?" tanya dobe, ia malah menghampirinya.

"Panggil aku 'the master', bocah Namikaze!" teriaknya, norak sekali sekaligus menjijikan. Tapi, dia bilang 'bocah Namikaze'? Kenapa dia bisa tahu marga itu?

"Uwaah! Master kok bisa tahu marga ayahku?" tanya si dobe dengan tatapan penuh bintang.

"Hohohoho…! Karena aku ini hebat, Naruto!" jawabnya dengan sebuah cengiran –lebih- lebar dari Naruto sehingga seberkas cahaya silau terlihat disana. Dan juga jempol besarnya yang ikut bergaya. Aku yang baru tiba disebelah Naruto langsung _sweatdrop _dan _speechless _sekaligus.

"Iya! Master benar-benar hebat!" kagum Naruto. Ayolah! Masa' kau percaya begitu saja, dobe?

"Hahahaha! Biasa saja, kok!" ucapnya.

"_Sangat tidak istimewa."_ batinku.

"Oh..! Kau mau aku meramalkan masa depanmu?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Ekspresi terkejut nampak di wajah orang bermata safir itu.

"Umm… bagaimana ya? Sepertinya tidak perlu, master.. aku ingin masa depanku itu tetap jadi sebuah rahasia." ujar Naruto.

"Hm.. _never mind!_ Pilihan yang bagus, Naruto! Hahahaha! Kau lapar, kan? Cepat isi perutmu!" katanya masih dengan wajah yang norak.

"Iya! Aku permisi, master!" si dobe itu langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

"Dasar dobe," rutukku.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tiba-tiba peramal gila itu menyebut namaku, spontan aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, 'kalian tidak bisa bersama',"

"Hn? Apa-"

"Semua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai perpisahan itu datang. Kau yakin akan hal itu, Sasuke?"

"… Kau tidak berhak bicara begitu." ucapku dingin dan sedikit emosi. Kenapa orang ini berbicara tentang hal yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar?

"Kalian ditakdirkan di jalan yang sama, tidak bisa saling melengkapi, dan akan dihadapkan pada pilihan yang menyedihkan." Lanjutnya lagi, seperti tidak menggubris teguranku barusan. Dan ucapannya kali ini semakin membuatku muak.

"Diam kau! Tahu apa kau tentang aku dan Naruto?"

"Tenang.. kau harus tenangkan dirimu. Jika kau mampu melihat segala sesuatunya dari berbagai arah, maka hal yang akan kau hadapi setelah ini pasti akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi dirimu.."

"Haha… Apa? apa yang akan kuhadapi?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek.

"… Entahlah, mungkin yang selama ini kau takutkan."

Deg!

… Tenang, tenang Sasuke.. Dia ini hanya peramal gila, omongannya tak berarti apa-apa, hanya omong kosong!

"…"

Si, sial! kenapa aku gemetaran?

"Omong kosong!"

"Hanya kau yang tahu ucapanku ini benar atau tidak, Sasuke."

Tidak Sasuke, jangan percaya padanya! Dia hanya peramal gila, tidak ada manusia yang bisa mengetahui masa depan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan penyakitku? Kakashi juga sudah mengingatkanku tentang hal ini. Jadi yang dikatakan orang gila ini...

"Tidak perlu panik, coba kau ikuti pesanku barusan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa menatap dia gemetar. Aku tidak kuat, ingin sekali berteriak namun tertahan di tenggorokkan.

"_Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?"_

**End of flashback**

"Memang apa yang kau bicarakan dengan master?"

"Tidak ada, dan berhenti menyebutnya 'master'!"

"Terserah aku! Dan lagi, kau pasti berbohong padaku!"

"Hn. _Mana mungkin aku bilang, 'tadi aku membicarakan tentang nasib kau dan aku, Naruto'."_ batinku.

"Teme, aku menemukan tempat yang asik! Kita kesana, yuk!"

"… Dimana?"

"Di belakang kedai ini, ada danau kecilnya!"

"Kolam ikan?"

"Bukaan! Danau kecil!"

"… Hn."

"Kuanggap itu, 'ya'"

**End Sasuke's pov**

"Huaah.. aku lelah!" Naruto segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput.

"Kau itu baru makan 3 mangkuk ramen, 2 gelas jus jeruk, dan 4 _cup ice cream_. Pantas saja lelah!" sambung Sasuke yang ikut mendudukkan diri.

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Memang apalagi?"

"Argh!" Naruto merasa frustasi diatas frustasi. Sementara Sasuke, hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto menderita.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya duduk terdiam memandangi langit. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto,"

"Yah?"

"… Maaf, hanya sampai disini.."

"Hah?"

"Chapter ini berakhir sampai disini..!"

Gubrak!

Naruto tertimpa sebuah batang kayu, "Yare~yare~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Shiraland~**

Ehehehe..^^a

Akhir chapter yg gak elit yah?

Habis~ shira bingun mau gimana lagi, kalo misalnya dilanjutin sampe tamat seperti yg pernah shira ucapkan,

Kepanjangan,

Kelamaan,

Kehabisan waktu, mbak!

Alhasil, shira putusin jembatan suramadu –BUKAN!- shira putusin biar final chap di next chap sadja!

Osh!

See ya next chap!

^^8


End file.
